Adrian's Story
by Otrinity
Summary: It's after Rose breaks up with Adrian. He meets a girl who isn't like other girls. But is she interesed in him? Is Adrian ready for another relationship? Read and find out. Rated T, just in case. M on some chapters.
1. Adrian and Drinking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, but I do own Ayden.**

**A/N: I felt bad for Adrian, because it's so obvious that Rose will get back with Dimitri. So I came up with a story that would give Adrian a better mood. So I hope you enjoy!**

**BEWARE! MAJOR OC!**

* * *

Adrian sat at one of the courts bars, taking in his fourth drink. He has had a hard week. First Rose breaks up with him to go back to the one man who broke her heart, then he finds out that his parents are most likely to send him off to an expensive collage, and now Lissa is mad at him for being mad a Rose. I mean can you blame the guy? He just got his heart crushed, from a girl he actually liked.

"Give me another Ralphy." Adrian said, tapping the counter. Ralphy, the bar tender, gave Adrian another drink, but looked at him worried. Adrian narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't say a damn word. I need this." Adrian snapped. Ralphy shook his head and headed down to the other end of the bar. Adrian watched him walk over and saw Ralphy serving a girl. She looked like moroi, but almost like a damphir. He checked her aura. She was red and ringed with black. This chick was pissed. Adrian went back to his drink.

He downed the whole thing. He put his two first fingers to his temples. He needs to get over his funky mood. It's not healthy for him to be so damned depressed.

"No touching North or South of the equator ass!"

Adrian looked up to see the girl at the end of the bar, twisting a guy's wrist. She looked really pissed, not to mention her aura blasted red all over the place. The guy looked like he was in pain. The girl threw his arm away from her and turned back to her drink.

"Skanky bitch." he said, rubbing his wrist. Her aura turned into flames. Adrian's eyes went wide. He's never seen anything like it.

The girl got up and took the guy's arm back. She pinned it behind his back and slammed his head onto the counter. She growled low into his ear, but Adrian heard every word.

"Next time you think about calling a woman a skanky bitch, expect me to come rip your throat out." she hissed.

"You're a fucking psycho!" the guy shouted.

"You're just a fucking douche bag." Adrian found himself saying. They looked up at him. Adrian tapped his glass against the counter. "That's no way to treat a lady." he said. The girl let go of the guy and looked at Adrian tiredly.

"Lord Ivashkov." she said. Of course she would know who Adrian is.

"Lord Ivashkov." the guy said more enthusiastic than the girl. The guy got up and bowed. Adrian sighed and got up and walked over to them.

"I advise you to leave." Adrian said to the guy. The guy nodded and bowed again before leaving. Adrian turned and looked at the girl. Her aura was still red, but no fire. "Are you okay?" Adrian asked her.

"Just fine, thanks." she said bored.

"Let me by you a drink." Adrian offered. She laughed.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" she asked. He gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"Have you been watching me?" he asked. She smirked right back.

"Ego much?" she asked. That got Adrian to laugh. "Actually, I'm headed out. Thanks though." she said. She put a couple bucks on the counter to pay for her last drink. "Thanks Ralphy." she said. Ralphy smiled at her and nodded.

"Don't go getting into any fights." he joked. The girl laughed.

"I'll be headed out too." Adrian said. "Making sure this young lady gets to her apartment safely." he added. The girl scoffed.

"Thanks, Captain Ego, but I'm a big girl. I don't need a baby sitter." she said. She had fire, Adrian noticed that.

"Fine, escourt you then." he said.

"Whatever." she said. "Bye Ralphy." she waved at the bar tender, and walked out of the bar. She nearly tripped over her self. Adrian caught her before she could do any damage. She started to laugh hysterically.

"How much have you had to drink?" Adrian asked.

"The funny thing is, not much." she laughed. Her aura started to tone down a bit. She had an orange glow around her.

She walked toward the moroi apartments. Adrian noticed that she us unroyal at the bar, but with the location of the apartments she must be important.

"So what's your name?" Adrain asked.

"Ayden Fairmont." she said. Fairmont? It sounded familiar. But why?

"Do you work here at the court?" Adrian asked. Ayden shook her head.

"My parents do. They work for the court system. Dad is a lawyer type thing, and mom is a secretary. I don't know. Don't really pay attention to this hell hole." she said. Well that only helped a little.

"Do your parents know you drink?" Adrian asked, just trying to make conversation. She laughed.

"No. They would die if they ever found out that their 'perfect' daughter was drinking." she said.

"They don't notice when you come home drunk?" he asked.

"No. They don't live with me. They live inside the court, for emergencies. They stuck me into these apartments just so I would stick around." she said.

"What? They afraid you'd run away?" he joked.

"Again." she said.

"Again? You've ran away before?" he asked.

"Yeah. Couldn't really go off on my own, being under aged and all." she said.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Turning 19 in a few months." she said. "Why?" she asked.

"And they still keep you under lock and key?" he asked.

"Yep. Some life of mine." she said sarcastically. They both laughed.

Then Ayden tripped again, falling over and taking Adrian down with her. She landed on top of Adrian, laughing even harder.

"You okay?" Adrian asked.

"I'm fine. You?" she asked.

"I'm good." he said. She looked down at him.

"You know. I could go for another round. You in?" she asked. He didn't need to be asked twice. She helped him up and lead him inside her apartment.

He sat on the couch while she got the liquor. He looked around the place taking it in. It wasn't as big as his room, but it was big. Ayden came back with two champagne glasses and two big bottles of alcohol.

"One more round?" Adrian teased.

"What? Can't hold your liquor?" she teased back.

"Just making sure you can." he replied.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." she said, sitting on the couch next to him. She handed him a cup and opened up the first bottle. She poured some into both glasses.

"A toast." Adrian said.

"To what?" Ayden asked.

"Don't know. To the bar." he said.

"I'll drink to that." she replied. They clinked glasses and took a giant gulp.

"So what brought you to the bar in the first place?" Adrian asked. Ayden shrugged.

"I got pissed off. I needed a drink." she said.

"Ya, same here." he said. They took another drink.

"Who did you get pissed at?" Ayden asked.

"Just people in general. My life practically." he said.

"Ya. Life just isn't fair. One minuet your happy the next, you want to fall out a window." she said.

"Love isn't fair either." Adrian added. He must really be wasted. He never talked about his love life with anyone before.

"Tell me about it. A couple weeks ago my boyfriend tells me he's 'moving on'." Ayden said, rolling her eyes.

"Tough break up?" he asked.

"You have no idea." she said.

They continued to drink and talk. Why not? They probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Later in the night, they started talking about their past relationships. They laughed and teased each other like they were old friends. Then Ayden laid her head on Adrian's shoulder.

"I just need a friend, with benefits." she said. They both laughed.

"Ya. That way it wouldn't be weird after words." Adrian agreed.

"Exactly." Ayden said. "If only I could find one." she said. She took another gulp of her drink. Then she laughed.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"I'm so wasted." she said. Adrian snorted.

"Ya. Me too." he said. They both laughed. Then Ayden got up.

"I'm going to bed." she announced. "Come on." she said, holding out her hand.

"What?" Adrian asked confused.

"I can't let you walk back to your place. You might not get back there. I don't have any spare blankets. So you'll have to sleep in my bed with me." she said.

"Doesn't that seem weird?" he asked.

"Its not like we're doing anything. Who's going to see us? Come on. Or do you want to freeze in the gutters?" she said.

Without thinking, Adrian took her hand and followed her into her bedroom.

* * *

**BAM! How'd you like it? There is more. If you want me to post it then you know what to do. Review! Let me know what you think. Leave any comments, concerns, or questions. Critiques are welcome. Help me learn my mistakes and help me get better! But I hope you enjoyed it! Again, review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	2. College

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. I do own Ayden, and a stuff bear named Believe.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Where you find out how Adrian's day goes, and how Ayden is when sober. ^_^ Thanks for the coolio reviews! Keep 'em coming! **

* * *

Adrian woke up confused. He had no idea where he was and how he got there. He looked around the room to get a clue. He was in an apartment, but it wasn't his. He got up and noticed he was only dressed in his boxer shorts. What the hell happened last night?

A door opened and a girl with long dark brown hair, waring a black tank top, and black jeans came through it. She looked up at Adrian.

"Oh. Good your up." she said.

The memories of last night came rushing into Adrian's head. The bar, the douche bag, the apartment, and the drinking. They came so fast he could feel the full effect of the hangover. What didn't make sense to him was him being in only his boxers. He looked at Ayden's aura, and she was still red and still ringed with black.

"We didn't do anything, did we?" he asked her.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened." she said.

"You sure? Because I don't remember taking off my cloths." He said. She sighed.

"You took them off when you got into bed." she said.

Adrian always did undress for bed. He guessed he just did it subconsciously. Ayden tossed a shirt at him.

"You can ware these while you cloths are in the wash." she said. Adrian looked at the shirt. It was a white button up dress shirt. Where did she get this? Then a pair of jeans landed next to him. He looked up at her. She looked annoyed.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. "Ayden?" he got up and grabbed the jeans, putting them on.

"Look. Just get dressed and go." she said. Adrian was confused. What got her so pissed.

"I thought you said we didn't do anything." Adrian said. She sighed, again.

"We didn't. Trust me." she said.

"Then why are you so mad?" he asked. She went out towards the living room. Adrian grabbed the shirt and put it on while following her. "Ayden what's wrong?" he asked. Normally he wouldn't care much, but there was something about this girl that Adrian found interesting.

"Nothing is wrong." she said.

She handed him some aspirin and water. He then remembered the huge hangover he was having. It felt like his brain was banging the side of his skull, trying to get out. He took the aspirin in one gulp. Ayden then walked over to the door. She opened it and motioned for him to go.

"Well thanks for dropping by. It was fun. I'll see you around." she said.

Adrian looked at her aura again. It was still red and still ringed with black. It still didn't make sense why she was so upset. He didn't move.

"Why are you just standing there?" Ayden asked. Adrian folded his arms, and sat on the couch.

"Why do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Ayden sighed and closed the door. She leaned against it and crossed her arms too. The two stared each other down. Adrian watched as her aura started to turn from red to orange. She seemed to be calming down.

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" he asked.

"Why do you even care?" she snapped. That was a good question. Why did he care?

"Why are you being so defensive?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. Her aura turned red again. She was moody. "You going to tell me or not?" he asked.

She stared at him for a couple more seconds, and then sighed in defeat. She went over and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He waited for her to explain. She took a few minuets to finally speak.

"I don't want you to think its you." she said.

"Haven't heard that one before." he said.

"Do you want me to tell you or what?" she asked annoyed. He zipped his lips. She rolled her eyes. "I don't remember anything from last night." she confessed. "I wake up and find a royal in my bed in his boxers. I freaked." she said.

"Wait. I thought you said we didn't do anything. But if you don't remember then how are you sure?" he asked.

"Because I do. I know that we didn't go that far." she said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Not all the rumors about me are true!" she shouted. "I don't sleep around! I don't sell myself out! I don't do any of those horrible things people say about me! GOT IT?" she shouted. Adrian looked at her confused.

"What rumors?" he asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." she snapped. "Ever sense they brought me back from my 'nervous break down' people started saying I left to fulfill my 'needs'. Now every where I go royal moroi guys come around and expect me to give them a little something something."she said.

Adrian looked at her sypathetically. He had no idea.

"I can't even go out on a date without the guy thinking I'll put out." she said.

"So you thought, I only hung out with you last night because I thought you and I would hook up?" he asked. She squirmed under his accusing gaze.

"Its not the first time that its happened to me." She said. Adrian sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I really thought, I mean. You didn't even try. I don't think." she said.

"Well how do you know? I don't remember much myself. I was just as messed up as you were. How do you know for sure that I didn't do anything?" he asked, stressed out at the idea that he might have raped her.

"Because I know. I would feel something." she said. Adrian gave her a cold look. "Jeez! Trust me! I'm still a virgin! If I wasn't I'd be sore, and I'm not!" she said. She buried her face in her hands. His face started to turn red with embarrassment. He cleared his throat.

"Um, okay." he said.

"God, I'm sorry. You just wouldn't shut up about it." she said between her hands.

Then a sudden knock came at the door. The two jerked up and looked at the door. The knocking came again. Adrian looked at Ayden, she still looked at the door.

"Ayden." a voice called. Ayden closed her eyes and cussed under breath. "Miss Fairmont." the voice said. Ayden opened her eyes and grabbed Adrian's hand. She pulled him towards her room. She opened another door,that lead to the bathroom. She pushed him in there, and told him to be quiet. She closed the door and rushed back to the living room.

Adrian pressed his ear against the door of the bathroom, to try and hear them. He could hear Ayden open the door. He heard mumbling, which told him they were talking. Wanting a clearer message, he cracked the door open.

"-to talk to you." he heard a male voice say.

"What do they think I did this time?" he heard Ayden say.

"Not clear. They just want you to meet them in their apartment." The male voice said.

"They better not be setting me up on another marriage meeting." she said. The man chuckled. Marriage meeting?

"They're just looking out for you." he said.

"More like trying to get rid of me." Ayden said.

"They love you." the guy said.

"Whatever." she said. Then she sighed. "Well I'll go get ready. Thanks Matthew." she said.

"I'll wait for you out here." he said.

"Uh, ya. Sure." Ayden said. Adrian could hear her come back into the room. "Adrian?" she whispered. Adrain came out of the bathroom.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Just one of my parents guardians." she said, walking to her closet.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"My parents want me to meet them." she said, putting on a green T-shirt. "So you'll leave after we do." she said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. Adrian watched her, and stared at her face through her reflection. He watched her hair swish as she pulled it through the elastic.

"Did you hear me?" she turned around.

"Sorry, what?" Adrian asked.

"I said, I'll send you your close. So no need to worry." she said. He nodded. She walked over to her night stand and pulled out a pair of glasses. She put them on and straightened her shirt.

"You ware glasses?" Adrian asked.

"Ya. I don't ware them much though. I just ran out of contacts, so I put them on. I think they make me look dorky." she said. Adrian smiled.

"You make a very cute dork." He said. Ayden just stared at him. His smile faded. Ayden then walked over to the door.

"Wait five minuets." she said.

He nodded. He watched her leave and waited until he could hear both of them leave. He heard the door close and then silence. He went to the living room. He looked around the room while he waited for the five minuets. He saw a few pictures. Some of her parents and a few of herself. But one in particular caught his attention. A picture with Ayden and a boy with a bald head, and green eyes. They looked around seven. They were laughing and had their arms around each other. Ayden looked so happy. It made Adrian smile.

"She's probabl not even here." Adrian turned towards the door. "Come on man." It was a guy's voice.

"I just want to talk to her, so chill." another guy said. Adrian went to the door to listen to them. "I'm making sure we're covered for tonight." one of them said.

"You have the money, right?" the other asked.

"Ya. Do you think I'm stupid or something? You think she comes free?" the other one said.

"Just checking." the other said. They knocked again. Adrian didn't answer.

"She's not here." they said.

"Maybe he lied." the first one said.

"Come on." Adrian heard them walk down the hall. Wow. Ayden wasn't kidding. Guys are thinking she's a whore. Poor girl.

He waited two minuets to leave. He opened the door and looked down the hallway, making sure the coast was clear. When he was satisfied he closed the door behind him and walked out of the building. He walked towards his place, and reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. Then he remembered that they were in his other pants.

"Damn it." he muttered. He changed direction and decided to get breakfast. He went into a near by café. He ordered coffee, non decaf of course, and Eggs Benedict. He sipped on his coffee while he waited for his food. He'd have to go to the feeders at lunch, because right now the sound of blood didn't sound so appetizing.

"Hi Adrian." he heard a perky voice say. He looked up to see Mia. He smiled at her.

"Hello Mia." he said. "Care to join me?" he offered.

"Thanks, but no. I'm meeting up with the girls. Just here to pick up breakfast." she said, holding up a paper bag. Adrian could smell the sweet aroma of the donuts. Rose's favorite type of breakfast. He sighed.

"Well I don't want to keep you from them." he said.

"Okay." Mia said, she could obviously tell how depressed Adrian was. "I'm sorry about the break up Adrian." she said.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you around." she said. He waved bye as she left.

"Your Eggs Benedict." the waitress said setting his plate in front of him. He smiled a thanks to her and dug in.

After he was done, he looked around the diner. He looked at everyone auras. Most were calm and relaxed, some were agitated. He got up and put some cash onto the table and left. He walked down the usual walk way, not paying attention to where he was going. His head really wasn't on getting home.

"Adrian!" someone called.

He looked up to see who it was. He saw a thin black haired woman, in a blue suit coming towards him. His mom. What was she up to now?

"Adrian, where have you been? I've looked for you everywhere." she said. _Have you checked Ayden's room?_ he thought. But if his mom found out he slept over at a some chicks apartment, who he met at a bar, she'd freak out.

"What's up mom?" Adrian asked.

"Come with me." she ordered. She started to walk towards the court house.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions. Just do it." she said.

Adrian sighed and followed her. He looked up at the night sky. The stars were covered by the light from the court yard. Adrian thought it would be cool to go out sometime and just stare up at the stars. No one to bug you, or annoy you. To just stare at the stars and forget about the world. That would be cool.

"Adrian." his mom called. "Will you hurry up? We're already late." she said.

Sighing, Adrian quickly followed her down the hall. He gazed at the guardians who line the walls. Plain faced showing no expression, looking at a spot on the wall seeing everything. He felt his stomach squeeze as he thought of Rose. Who knew that a girl could make him feel this way.

"Adrian." his mom snapped. "Stop gawking and get over here." his mother ordered. Sometimes she can be a little much, but only when she's under pressure.

"What's going on mom" he asked.

She opened a door, and ushered him inside. The first thing he saw was his dad. A tall graying man. They stood opposite each other and stared each other down. They didn't have the best father-son relationship, as you can tell.

Then Adrian noticed two other people. A man and a woman. The man had red hair and blue eye, the woman was a blond with hazel eyes. Both waring black.

"Adrian." his father started. "These two are from NYU. They're here to interview you." he said.

Another college interview? How many more am I going to have to go through? Adrian's once calm mood, fired up to annoyance.

"Hello Adrian. I'm Avila Douglass. I'm one of the moroi executives for NYU. This is my partner, Robert Newton." the blond said. Adrian nodded at the both of them.

"Please sit." his dad said.

"Oh, thank you." Avila said. Everyone sat, except Adrian. He stood there looking between the two.

"Adrian," Robert began. Adrian found it annoying that they called him by first name, like they knew him. "We would like to know some of your interest." he said.

"My interest?" Adrian asked.

"Yes. What do you like to do on your free time?" Avila asked.

"Drinking and playing." Adrian smirked.

"Adrian!" his dad snapped.

"What? Its true. Do you want me to lie?" Adrian asked.

"That isn't something you tell people." his dad whispered. Adrian rolled his eyes, which always annoyed his dad.

"Okay. What's your major?" Robert asked.

"Honestly, I don't even want to go to college." Adrian said.

"Adrian." his mother looked at him disappointed.

"You know what? I don't care. I'm sorry, but you wasted your time coming here." he said, and turned towards the door.

"Adrian! Don't you throw your future away!" his dad said. "Your aunt isn't here to save you this time!" he added. Adrian turned on his dad.

"Well at least Aunt Tatiana listened to what I had to say! Instead of just doing what ever the hell she wanted to do with my life!" Adrian shot back. That wasn't quite true though. His aunt did try to set him and Lissa up on her own, but other than that she listened to his opinion.

"I'm not letting you throw away your life." his dad said.

"I'm not throwing it away. I'm living it." Adrian said, and stormed out of the room.

Adrian didn't care where he was going as long as he was away from those two. His dad never listened. He just did what he wanted. He probably only wants Adrian to go to college to get rid of him. Stupid stuck up know-it-all old man. Adrian wanted a drink, but none of the bars were open this early. He had a couple boos at his place, so he headed that way. He also needed his cigarettes, but his last pack was in his other pants. Damn! Adrian was so caught up in himself, he didn't see her run around the corner. They smacked right into each other.

"Ow! Watch where your going!" she snapped.

"Why don't you follow your own advice?" he snapped back. He looked up and saw her face. It was Ayden.

"Oh, its just you." they both said.

Adrian got up and helped her up. She brushed the dirt off her butt and hands. Her face was red and so was her aura. She looked up at him and she had a pissed off expression.

"What happened to you?" Adrian asked. She shook her head.

"You wouldn't under stand." she said looking down. She started to walk away when Adrian noticed that her face was red, because she was hit. He caught her arm.

"Wait." he said. "What happened?" he asked. She still wouldn't look at him. He turned her face so that she had to look at him. He saw the whole left side of her face was red, and a hand print on her cheek. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing." she said pulling her face back.

"Ya, right. How'd you get that giant hand print on your cheek? Walked into someone with their hand extended?" he asked sarcastically. She pulled her arm back and touched her cheek tenderly.

"Don't be stupid." she said.

"Tell me what happened." he said. She stood there in silence. "Ayden." he said in a more ordering tone. She shook her head again. Then Adrian reached out and touched her fingers that were pressed against her cheek. Ayden finally looked up at him. He smiled down at her.

"My parents heard about my little fight at the bar." she said. Adrian brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"So they hit you?" he asked.

"Only after I bitched them out." she said.

"But that isn't fair. You were only defending yourself." he said. She laughed.

"They hit me because they found out I've been drinking." she said. He laughed too.

"Oh. Now that makes more sense." he said.

"Adrian?" she called. "I ran." she said. He looked at her confused. "My parents are looking for me, and I don't want to deal with them right now." she said. Adrian cout get what she was trying to say.

"You want to hang out at my place for a while?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." she said. He smiled back at her, again. He just can't explain it. There's something about this girl that makes him forget all his troubles. Its weird.

"Alright. Lets get some ice on that cheek." he said. She laughed, and followed him.

* * *

**So how did you like it? This turn out to be 14 pages long. Jeez I got to cut back. Stay tuned to see what weird conversations they'll get into. Well let me know what you think. Review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	3. Staked

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Not in the slightest.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Adrian lead Ayden to his apartment. He gave her an ice pack for her swollen cheek.

"You should report child abuse." he said, which made Ayden laugh. She shook her head and put the ice pack to her face.

"I'm not really considered a child anymore. It wouldn't work." she said.

"Then why do they treat you like one?" he asked.

She sighed and shook her head. Adrian knew that her parents were probably controlling. Just like his own conniving conceded parents.

"Oh, I forgot." Ayden said reaching into her pocket. "Here's your pack of cigarettes." she said tossing them at him. He smiled at her and caught them. He just stared down at them. "I didn't know you were a smoker." she said. He smiled again and tossed the pack onto the table. He wasn't in the mood to smoke now.

"Do you smoke?" he asked her. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, it made him laugh.

"No. Its gross. Seriously your harming your body." she said. He smirked at her.

"Look who's talking, Miss I-have-a-drinking-problem." he teased.

"Its not a problem when your aware of it." she joked.

He laughed and sat next to her on the couch. She laid her head against the back and just let the ice pack sit on her cheek. Adrian did the same and turned his head to look at her. He checked her aura, and she was a blue color. Calm and relaxed.

"Blue looks good on you." he complemented. She looked at him confused. "Just saying." he said. She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled. "What?" he asked.

"Blue looks good on you." she said mockingly.

"What? It does." he said.

"Just saying." she said, again mocking him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She laughed at him. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"This." she said.

"What about it?" he asked. She stared at him for a while. He looked back at her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. Again he thought about how weird it is that when he's with Ayden, he forgets all his troubles.

"I heard something about you." she said.

"What did you hear?" he asked.

"That you used to date a dhampir." she said.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Then she dumped you for another guy." she said. Adrian didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for bringing it up." she said. What was he supposed to say? Lie to her that it wasn't true? That what she heard was wrong? "I also heard that your parents are shipping you off to college." she said. Adrian sat up, remembering his little meeting.

"Not if I have anything to do about it." he said. Ayden sat up too, catching the falling ice pack. Adrian looked at her, seeing the swollen red cheek.

"To be honest," she said. "I don't want you to go." she said. He looked at her shocked. "I mean, who else is going to go bar hopping with me?" she joked. He laughed. She reached out and grabbed his hand. "But I'm being serious. Ever sense I met you, I don't think this place is so bad anymore. I mean, I know we only met yesterday, but every time I'm with you, I forget about everything else."she said.

Adrian looked at her strangely. It was like talking face to face with his own feelings.

"Don't think I'm sappy, because I'm not." Ayden added. He laughed at her.

"It's weird. I feel the same way." Adrian confessed.

Ayden smiled and then pulled her hand back. She put the ice pack back on her face. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting the ice do its work. Adrian felt bad for her. She didn't deserve to get hit. Its her own parents fault. They drove her to drinking.

Before he realized what he was doing, his hand was taking off the ice pack off of her face. Ayden looked at him curious, wondering what he was doing. Adrian pressed his hand to her cheek and called to spirit. He felt energy surge through him, and reach his fingertips. Ayden took a quick intake of breath as she felt the energy fill her. She smiled at the feeling.

Adrian pulled back when her cheek looked okay. He felt a little crappy, but he was used to it. Ayden touched her cheek in amazement. She looked at Adrian shocked.

"How did you do that?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I specialized in spirit." he said.

"Spirit? I've never heard of that happening before, well except with Princess Dragomir." she said. He nodded.

"She and I specialized in spirit. She's better at the healing thing than I am." he said.

"That's amazing." she said.

"What did you specialize in?" he asked.

"Fire." she said. Another fire user. No wonder she was so feisty. She was a total hot head. "How come you don't have a guardian?" she suddenly asked. Adrian took a minuet to answer.

"I don't find the use in me having one. My family has enough to go around." he said. Ayden stared at the ceiling looking like she was deep in thought. "Why don't you have one?" he asked her.

"I'm not really a damsel in distress type of girl. I can take care of myself." she said. Adrian laughed. He can clearly remember her pin the guy's arm behind his back and slam his head on the counter.

"I know you can, but can you take care of yourself against a strigoi?" he asked. She looked down at her hands, and a sorrowful look came across her face.

"I've killed stirgoi before." she said. Adrian stared at her in shock and amazement.

"You've killed strigoi?" he asked.

"Its not something I'm proud of." she said. Adrian saw her aura turn purple, not a good sign.

"Why? What happened?" he asked. She looked at him, as if deciding whether or not to tell him. She bit her lip and looked back down. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed.

"The look on their faces when I staked them," she shivered. Adrian looked at her confused. For one, he still couldn't believe that she's killed stirgoi, let alone staked them. For another, he was confused why she felt so bad for killing them.

"Whatching their lives drain away. Seeing the look of shock and surprise, getting the feeling of death inside me. It's all, I don't know, depressing." she said.

Not knowing what else to do, Adrian wrapped his arm around her. She smiled up at him.

"You must think I'm crazy to feel bad for strigoi." she said. He shook his head.

"It just tells me that you have a big heart. Even fot the creatures that want us dead." he said.

She stared into his emerald green eyes, as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Adrian could feel something inside him heat up. It's a feeling he hasn't felt before. Not with any girl he's been with. Even Rose. It confused him. Then Ayden looked away. Adrian felt disappointed. What was that about?

"You won't say anything, right?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want me to." he said. She looked at him pleading.

"Please don't tell anyone. If people found out, there would be more chaos here than ever. It would give them another reason to turn on each other." she said. Adrian knew what she was talking about.

"Like with Rose." he said.

"You mean, Guardian Hathaway?" she asked.

"Ya." he said. "They used her killings as an excuse to lower graduation for nobles." he said.

"Oh ya. I heard about that. But I thought that they were withdrawing that law." she said.

"They're still debating it." he said. She nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. If they use my killings as an example there would be a civil war between the moroi. Giving a better chance for the strigoi to get us." she said. Adrian nodded agreeing.

"Don't worry. I wont say a word to anyone." he promised. She smiled up at him again. He brushed another strand of hair out her face, again. She chuckled.

"My hair has a mind of its own." she complained, and pulled her hair out of it's ponytail. She ran her fingers through it and sighed. "Maybe I should just cut it all off." she said. Adrian grabbed a lock of her hair.

"I think its nice. Don't cut it." he said. She looked at him, and he tickled her face with the lock of hair. She laughed and pushed his hand away. "Are you ticklish?" he asked playfully. She looked at him horrified.

"Your not going to tickle me are you?" she asked.

"Not if your not ticklish." he said.

"I'm not ticklish." she said, but he saw right through her. He smiled teasingly at her.

"You sure about that?" he asked.

He then turned to face her and grabbed her sides. She squealed. He started to tickle her while she laughed her guts up.

"Adrian! Stop! God your killing me!" she laughed.

He only tickled her that much more. She was wiggling around so much she actually fell of the couch, and knocked her own glasses off. Adrian followed her, pinning her between his legs and tickling her even more. She tried slapping his hands away, but it was no use. She was laughing to hard. She kept laughing, so much that tears came down her face.

"Had enough?" Adrian teased.

"Oh god. Please stop. No more. I can't take it any more." she said, breathing hard. He smiled at her again.

"Wrong answer." he said. He went for her again. She flinched and squealed, but he didn't touch her. He laughed at her reaction.

"Your so mean Adrian." she said. He only laughed harder. She laid back and covered her face with her arm.

"It's not my fault your ticklish." he said.

"It is your fault for taking advantage of it." she retorted. He laughed.

"Ready for round two?" he asked.

"No way." she said, wrapping her other arm around her stomach. A loud growl came out of it. Adrian looked at her shocked. Did _that_ just come out of _her_?

"Have you eaten today?" he asked.

"Ya. It's blood I need." she said. Adrian then remembered that he's due for a feeder too.

"You want to go down now?" he asked. She sat up and looked at him. "I was going to go there myself." he added. She shook her head and smiled.

"Sure. Why not?" she said.

Adrian helped her up, and handed her her glasses. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the feeders room.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know, not very active in this chapter. Don't worry lots of drama in the next chapter. That is if you guys want me to continue. If you do than you know what to do. Click on the Review this Story button. Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for keeping up with this story! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	4. Leah

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Would I really be posting these stories if I owned any best selling books? **

**Yeah, I probably would. But really, I don't own Vampire Academy.**

**A/N: I want to clear up some confusion. I have not read Last Sacrifice. I am still trying to get it. So this story is based after Spirit Bound. Not during or after Last Sacrifice. Is it less confusing now? Hopefully. **

**As I promised, lots of Drama in this chapter. It's going to be long, just a heads up. To answer some of the questions in the reviews, some of the answers will be in this chapter. So read, enjoy, and at the end review! Thank you for the reviews! I love them! It always makes me happy to see a new one up there. Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Adrian and Ayden signed up for their time with the feeders. Adrian still held Ayden's hand, but neither of them really noticed. Adrian looked around the place, just out of habit. Then he saw a familiar figure. Black hair and a tall build. The figure turned around and Adrian got a look at his face. Christian Ozera. Christian obviously saw them, because he had a cocky smirk on his face, and he was headed over to them.

"Ayden Fairmont." the guardian called. Ayden smiled and let go of Adrian's hand to go to her feeder.

"Who was that?" Christian asked, reaching Adrian.

"Why if it isn't the hot head himself." Adrian smirked.

"I'd thank you for your generous opinion, if I wasn't so curious to know who your new play to is." Christian said. Adrian sighed.

"She isn't my play toy." he said.

"Play thing, then?" Christian continued.

"Always the charmer." Adrian smirked.

"Of course!" Christian laughed. Adrian looked back in the direction of Ayden. He could only see her shadow. "So who is she?" Christian asked.

"A very good friend of mine." Adrian replied, but even as he said it, something about it felt like it wasn't enough.

"Just a good friend?" Christian asked. "It seemed like you two are way closer than that." he added.

"Lord Ivashkov." the guardian said.

"I'll see you later Christian." Adrian said. "Tell the girls I said hi." he added, and walked over to his feeder, leaving Christian.

When he got there, he saw a middle aged woman sitting there, looking spaced out. She looked up at Adrian and smiled.

"Hello there." she said.

"Hello to you too." Adrian said.

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. Adrian sat behind her and brushed her hair away to expose her neck. A few bite marks were there, showing that she has been drunk from before. He rubbed the spot were he was going to bite her. She took a quick intake of breath, preparing herself for the bite. Then Adrian did his business.

* * *

After he was done, he walked back to the desk to see Ayden talking to Christian. Oh god. Adrian sped up, catching the end of their conversation.

"I wouldn't say that." Ayden said. They both laughed. Then Christian looked at Adrian.

"Hey Adrian. You never told me Ayden was so funny." he said.

"Must have slipped my mind." Adrian said.

"You two know each other?" Ayden asked.

"Didn't he tell you? I'm like his best friend." Christian joked.

"Wouldn't go that far." Adrian said. "Christian is dating Princess Vasilisa." he added.

"Wow. Your dating a royal?" Ayden asked surprised.

"Aren't we all?" Christian said.

"What do you mean?" Ayden asked.

"Your dating a royal too." he said.

"Who?" she asked. Christian laughed.

"Your funny." he said. She looked at him confused.

"He thinks you and I are dating." Adrian told her. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh! No! No, no, no! Were not dating." she said. Christian looked at her unbelieving. "There's nothing going on between us." she added. Adrian kind of felt bad. She's saying it like it would be a bad thing if they were dating.

"Still hung up on Rose, huh." Christian said. Adrian looked at him coldly. Sure now he brings her up.

"Wait, what?" Ayden turned to face Adrian. "Guardian Hathaway? She's the dhampir you dated?" she asked. Adrian said nothing, he just stood there looking at her.

"He didn't tell you?" Christian asked confused.

"That's why your always talking about her." Ayden said. Adrian couldn't tell if she was just shocked or pissed. Her aura was a mixed color. "So who she dump you for?" she asked.

This is something Adrian couldn't tell her. He wouldn't do that to Rose. If anyone found out that Dimitri and Rose were together then she would be pulled out of Guardianship over Lissa. He couldn't do that to either of them.

"It's not something I want to talk about." he finally said. He knew his answer would either get her sympathy or just piss her off. He's gambling here.

"That's okay. You don't need to say anymore." she said. That answer didn't help at all in telling if she was pissed or sympathetic. Jeez, she's hard to read.

"Well, uh. I guess I should go. Lissa's waiting for me." Christian said. Ayden nodded.

"We nee to go too." she said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys around." he said. Ayden waved bye as he left.

"Where do we have to go?" Adrian asked her.

"Out of here. My parents usually show up here around this time." she said. She grabbed his hand and ran out of there. Adrian didn't argue, but wondered where Ayden was taking him. She ran towards the gardens.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked. She laughed.

"You tell me." she said. Adrian smiled and decided to just go with the flow.

They got to the gardens, and Ayden let go of his hand to jump onto the rim of the fountain. Adrian watched her spin and jump on and off the rim. She was a free spirit. She was, fun! Ayden spun again, and this time tripped.

Adrian ran to catch her, but was too late. Someone else was there to catch her fall.

Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

Ayden laughed at her klutziness. Then she got a look at her savior's face. She laughed even harder.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." she said.

"Miss Fairmont." he said, putting her down to the ground. "I haven't gained my guardian title back, yet." he corrected her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well you should." she said. "Your obviously not a strigoi. People are just too stupid to realize it." she added. Dimitri smiled at her.

"Thank you. Your opinion means a lot." he said. She smiled back. "You know that Guardian Jones and Sanders are looking for you." he said. Ayden sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I know. I'm avoiding them though." she said. He laughed and nodded.

"If they ask. I didn't see you." he said.

"Thanks." she said. Then Dimitri turned to Adrian, who was standing there shooting daggers at the guy.

"Lord Ivashkov." Dimitri said.

"Belikov." Adrian replied. They stood there, staring each other down. Ayden looked back and forth between the two, sensing the tension. "How is she?" Adrian finally asked. Dimitri's jaw set.

"She's fine. Worried about you though." he said. Adrian scoffed.

"Is she?" he asked. Dimitri nodded.

"She hasn't seen you around the court lately. She's worried you might have left and gotten killed. I'll let her know that your alive and well." Dimitri said. Adrian gave him one of his cocky smiles.

"You go do that. Tell her I'm well taken care of." he said, and glanced over at Ayden. Dimitri looked at Ayden then back to Adrian.

"I will pass the message." he said. "I must be going." he added. "Miss Fairmont." he nodded at Ayden. She smiled up at him and waved. "Lord Ivashkov." he nodded at Adrian. Adrian just looked at him.

"We'll see you around Guardian Belikov." Ayden said. Dimitri smiled at her and left. Adrian watched him go, muttering hateful words in his head.

"Can you say awkward?" Ayden mumbled. Adrian chuckled at her comment. "You have beef with Guardian Belikov?" she asked him.

"You could say that." he replied. Then he finally looked at her. Her hair blew against her face. She sighed and pushed it out of her face. Adrian laughed and took her hand. "We could run, or we could take a nice peaceful walk around the garden." he said. She smiled.

"Peaceful sounds good." she said. He squeezed her hand and lead her around the garden.

* * *

A while later, they were sitting on the rim of another fountain. They stared into the water, while they laughed at Ayden's last joke. Ayden ran her fingers through the water, creating ripples. Adrian watched her, looking at her aura. It was a light blue. She was really calm and relaxed, but black always ringed the outer edges. Adrian figured that it was because she killed strigoi, but something told him that it wasn't the whole story.

"Why are your parents so strict with you?" Adrian suddenly asked her. She looked up at him surprised at the question.

"It's a long story." she said, looking back down at the water.

"I've got time." Adrian said. She looked at his reflection. She bit her bottom lip. "If you don't want to tell me that's okay." Adrian added. He didn't want to force it out of her. She shook her head.

"I do want to tell you. I'm just afraid that," she paused. She looked up at Adrian. "that you'll hate me." she said. Adrian looked at her confused.

"Why would I hate you?" he asked. She sighed.

"Because I wasn't," she stopped and shook her head. "I'm just going to tell you." she let out in a rush. Adrian looked at her concerned, and waited for her to explain.

"It was summer time, and my family went to our usual spot in New York. My older brother, Damien, was my parents favorite child. He was the perfect moroi royal, even though he wasn't a royal. He was smart, persuasive, and just wonderful. I loved him, I really did." she said. Adrian nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I was in a bad mood, and Damien wanted to cheer me up. My parents loved me, but they were more concerned about their son. So when Damien told them he was taking me out, they protested. But Damien talked them into letting us go." she stopped. Adrian could see her aura turn purple. He reached out for her hands and squeezed them, giving her reassurance. She continued.

"Guardian Teller went with us. Damien took me to see a movie and get ice cream." she smiled at the memory. "I was making fun of him for crying at the sappy part of the movie, and he wiped some of his ice cream on my face." she laughed. "Then as we left, Telly got a bad feeling." her smile faded, and a sorrowful look came across her face.

"We got attacked." she said. Adrian's eyes went wide. "Two strigoi. The first went after Telly and the other Damien. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. I screamed." she shrugged. Adrian rubbed her hands, trying to calm her down. " The stirgoi who was attacking Damien went after me. Damien then got killed trying to protect me." tears swelled up in her eyes. "Telly died trying to protect Damien. I was left on my own." she said. A tear came down her cheek and she looked down. "That's when I grabbed Telly's stake, and with rage, I burnt the stirgoi and staked them." she finished, whipping the tears away.

"Ayden. I'm so sorry." Adrian said. She shook her head.

"My parents blame me for his death." she said. Adrian looked at her horrified. That was totally stupid! And he thought his parents were bad. "If I wasn't such a brat that day, Damien wouldn't have taken me out, and he would still be alive today." she said.

"That's such bull shit!" Adrian let out. She looked at him shocked. "Your parents are blaming you for something that wasn't at all your fault! That is total and complete bull shit!" he let out.

"Adrian." she said. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just cant believe your parents are that narrow minded." he said.

"Well they have to blame somebody. Just turns out that that lucky S.O.B. is me." she said.

"It shouldn't be you." he said. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Adrian. For not hating me." she said. He then pulled her in for a hug. She was shocked at first, and she just sat there. Then after a while she hugged him back.

"I wouldn't be able to hate you." he said, and realized it was the truth. She hugged him tighter. Then he let go of her and smiled at her. She smiled back, and Adrian could barley see the tips of her fangs. He looked at her lips, full rosey red lips. He didn't notice, but he was starting to lean forward.

"Ayden Leah Fairmont!" someone shouted.

The two looked away from each other to the side of them to see a tall red faced woman, and a hard set faced man. Ayden pulled away from Adrian as they came closer. She stood up and had a horrified look on her face.

"Mom. Dad." she let out. Adrian looked back at the other two. The woman had light brown hair with hazel eyes, and the man had dark black hair with dark colored eyes. They had some of Ayden's features, but not much.

"What do you think your doing?" her father shouted. Ayden didn't answer.

"Charles is waiting for you at our apartment." her mother stated.

"Who's Charles?" Adrian asked, feeling a bit jealous. Ayden's parents turned to him, giving him sympathetic smiles.

"We are truly sorry Lord Ivashkov. We promise, this girl will not bother you any longer." her dad said. Adrian held up his hand.

"Its alright. I enjoy your daughter's company." he said. Her father gave him a shocked look. "Now this Charles fellow?" he asked. Adrian hated talking so proper.

"Charles is Ayden's fiancé." her mother stated.

"WHAT?" Ayden shouted. Adrian didn't show it, but he was just as shocked. His jealousy sky rocketed.

"He's a nice man. You'll learn to like him." her mother scolded. Ayden opened her mouth to protest but her mother grabbed her arm. "He can offer you a great future." she said.

Thinking on his feet, Adrian interrupted.

"I guess it was wrong of me to invite Ayden to the Spring Ball as my date then." he said. Her parents looked at him doubly shocked.

"And," Ayden added. "If I was told about my fiancé, I would have declined, but I have already said yes." she said, playing along.

"So I guess I'll just have to make other plans." Adrian said.

"No, no! Don't think anything of it. Ayden would love to go with you." her parents said.

"But what about Charles?" Adrian asked.

"Well it hasn't been official. It was only a meeting anyways." her dad said. "We could just tell him, it didn't work out." he added.

Adrian was disgusted at how they treated Ayden. Like she was a pet they could just throw around. Like the only use their daughter had, was marring into successful families. But Adrian didn't show any of his feelings. He just smiled and nodded.

"Good. The date is still on." he said directly to Ayden. But before she could respond her parents butted in.

"Yes. She'll be there." they said. Adrian smiled.

"Then if you don't mind, I'd like to escort Ayden to her apartment." he said. Her parents nodded. Adrian held out his hand for her, and Ayden quickly took it. She waved good-bye to her parents and followed Adrian to her place.

"Thank you." she said. He smiled at her.

"No problem. Leah." he smirked. She gave him a cold stare.

"I hate that name." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Its my mother's name." she said.

He burst out laughing.

* * *

**Juicy eh? Dramatic enough? I'm sorry. For those of you who wanted more detail in Adrian's feeding. I didn't want to go into it in this chapter. I'll give you the details in another chapter. So review, if you want that chapter, or even another chapter to this story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far. ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	5. Finally!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I do own this plot and Ayden.**

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews! LOVE THEM! Ya. Her parents are like that, she wouldn't be Ayden if they weren't. So I hope you enjoy this drama filled chapter!**

* * *

Adrian was excited. Which is weird. He's never been so nervous for a date before. He was styling, as usual, in his dark blue dress shirt, and his black suit. With no tie of course. His hair was in its usual sexy messy style.

He was on his way to pick up Ayden, for the Spring Ball. He was also nervous about giving her the bouquet of roses he had gotten her. Would she like them? Or would she think its corny? He reached her apartment. He took a deep breath, and knocked on her door.

The door opened, and he put on a smile. His smile faded when he saw who opened the door. A tall built dhampir stood in the door way. He looked over Adrian, quickly taking him in.

"Lord Ivashkov." he said. He stepped out of the way to let in Adrian. Adrian stepped inside and was shocked. Her apartment had completely changed. The couch was covered like it was supposed to be seen, but not sat on. The curtain were a darker blue color, not the same ones Ayden had. Some of her photos were the same, but most of them had been taken down. The only ones that stood was of her parents, and the ones of her and her brother. None of the ones where Ayden is actually smiling, because she's happy. What the hell happened in here?

"Lord Ivashkov!" he heard a perky voiced woman. He looked up to see Ayden's mother coming out of Ayden's room. "She'll be ready in a few minuets." she she noticed the roses. She smiled up at him. "You got her roses! How thoughtful! Sanders, could you find a vase for them?" she said to the guardian. He nodded and left to the kitchen, where Ayden's dad was coming out of. Another guardian following him.

"Ah. Lord Adrian." he said. Adrian was surprised that her father just called him by first name.

"Mr. Fairmont." Adrian replied.

"Welcome!" he said. "How's your father doing?" he asked.

"He's doing fine." Adrian replied.

"And your mother?" Mrs. Fairmont asked.

"She's as strong as ever." he said.

"That's good." she said with a smile. He smiled. It was getting awkward. Not helping on his nerves.

"I just have to say." Mr. Fairmont said. "I'm glad you've found an interest in our daughter." he said. Adrian couldn't help think that he was only glad, because this was a way for him to get recognized.

"Yes. She hasn't been the same sense her brother died." Mrs. Fairmont joined in. "She's been distant, and angry." she added.

"Yes. She's told me about it." Adrian said.

"She has?" Mr. Fairmont asked.

"She must really like you to tell you that." Mrs. Fairmont said. Adrian smiled at the comment. Could Ayden really like him?

"She must have also told you that we blame her for her death." Mr. Fairmont said. Adrian didn't know what to say to that. How do you tell parents that you've heard such horrid things about them? "We don't." he said. "She has it in her mind that we do." he explained.

"Its true that we praised over Damien more, but we loved them equally." Mrs. Fairmont put in. "We thought after Damien's and Tellers' deaths, she had shut down her common sense. Gone crazy. She wanted to fight all the time, she was angry. We thought it best for her to keep her by our sides." she explained.

Adrian realized, that he's only heard one side of the story. Ayden's side. He hadn't even given her parents a chance to explain. He just assumed that they were horrible. He felt really bad now.

"As Ayden got older, we thought finding her a nice husband who could love her, would be good for her. But she's turned every guy that has stepped up to the plated." Mr. Fairmont said. "We thought she'd gone crazy. Then we started getting word on some of the stuff she's been getting into." he continued.

Adrian knew he was talking about the drinking. He looked at her parents' auras. They were a dark blue color. They were honestly sad for their daughter. That's when Adrian knew that her parents weren't so bad. They did have their flaws, but at least they loved her.

"Well, before we scare you off." Mrs. Fairmont said. "We just want to let you know that were so happy that Ayden has finally met someone she likes." she said. Adrian smiled. He was starting to like her parents.

"Have you hear Ayden's side of the story?" he asked. They looked at him confused. "Talk to her." he said. "Don't be so ordering while you talk. Listen to what she has to say. Be reasonable. Talk about how much you guys love her. Tell her what you just told me. Because right now, she doesn't feel like you guys love her at all." he said. Sense when did he become Dr. Phil?

"She told you this?" Mr. Fairmont asked.

"No, but its between the lines." he said.

"He's right. We haven't even talked to her about Damien's death." Mrs. Fairmont said.

"She's not crazy. Just misunderstood." Adrian explained. Mr. Fairmont nodded.

"We'll do that." he said.

Then the door opened. They all turned around to see her. Adrian's jaw dropped through the floor. He looked her over, starting with her legs. She wore black heels, her legs weren't completely pale, they were as tan as they could get, a blue dress, styled hair, and a very beautiful face.

Ayden wore a blue strapless dress, with a black sash that tied around her waist. Her hair was in a half up style, the top layer pinned back with a blue stone. She didn't ware much make up, just enough for her eyes to pop and show her full lips. She looked hot! Well according to Adrian. It took everything he had not to drool.

"Wow. Ayden you look amazing." Adrian said. She giggled.

"Thanks. Your looking great too." she replied.

Adrian held out his hand for her, and she gladly took it. They turned to her parents, who were glowing with happiness.

"Have you back before sunrise." Mr. Fairmont said. Adrian shook his hand and nodded.

"Will do." he said.

"You kids have fun." Mrs. Fairmont said.

Adrian lead her out the door, squeezing Ayden's hand. She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his.

"My parents didn't scare the crap out of you." she said relieved. Adrian laughed.

"Actually, we had a very interesting conversation." he said. She looked up at him shocked.

"Are you sure your talking about _my_ parents?" she asked. He laughed again.

"Yes, and I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to them. You know. About your brother's death." he said.

"Out of all things. They talk to you about that." she said.

"I'm being serious." he said. Ayden looked at him seriously. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to them." she said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Now. Lets go party!" he said. She laughed at him.

* * *

They got to the ball room and there was some soft rock playing in the background. They headed over to some tables, but Adrian saw someone he never thought would be here. She never came to these events. Rose was standing with Lissa, and Christian, not far from them.

"Look, there's Christian." Ayden said. "Lets go say hi." she said. Adrian wasn't sure, but followed her anyways.

"Hi Christian." Ayden said. Christian turned around and smiled, recognizing her.

"Oh, hey Ayden." he said. Then he saw Adrian. "What's up Adrian?" he asked. Adrian just waved.

"Who's this?" Lissa asked, a little jealousy ringed around her.

"This is Ayden. Ayden this is Lissa." Christian introduced. Ayden bowed to Lissa.

"Hello Princess Dragomir." she said.

"Just Lissa, if you please." she said. Ayden smiled and nodded. Then she saw Rose. Adrian stood there stiffly, not knowing what she was going to do.

"Hello Guardian Hathaway." she said. Rose smiled.

"Hello Ayden. Please, just call me Rose." she said. Ayden nodded. Then Rose turned to Adrian. "Hi Adrian." she said.

"Hello Rose." he said. They just stood there, making the whole thing awkward.

"So Ayden." Christian broke the silence. "Did you come here with Adrian?" he asked.

"Yes. Adrian was kind enough to ask me to be his date." she said. Then Adrian took her hand.

"So don't get any ideas, Ozera." he teased.

"Why would I? I have my hearts desire right here." he said, and wrapped his arm around Lissa. She smiled at him.

"You two look so cute together." Ayden said. Lissa smiled at her.

"Thank you." she said. Rose stood there off to the side looking lonely.

"Where's your date, Rose?" Ayden asked.

"Um, he's working." she said. "I came here for Lissa." she added.

"Well, I know we'll have fun together." Ayden said, trying to be friendly. Rose smiled at her.

"We better have fun. I heard that Night Crawlers are playing tonight." Christian said. Lissa's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"Night Crawlers? Why didn't you tell me? I love them! Especially their song; Black Kisses." she said. Christian and Rose just laughed at her.

"Nelly didn't tell me they were playing." Ayden said to herself, but everyone heard.

"You know Nelly Silvast?" Lissa asked.

"Um, ya. We've been friends sense first grade." Ayden said.

Then they heard a guitar being strummed. They looked up to see the lead singer of Night Crawlers, Nelly Silvast, tuning her guitar.

"Look there's Nelly!" Lissa let out.

"Would you guys like to meet her?" Ayden asked. They turned and looked like she was crazy for asking. Ayden laughed, and still holding Adrian's hand, lead them over to the band.

"Hey, Nelly." Ayden said. The girl with pixie black hair looked up at them. Her eyes went wide and she jumped up.

"Ayden!" she pulled her in for a hug. "Oh my god! It's been forever sense I've seen you!" she let out. Ayden laughed, and hugged her back. "What are you doing here?" Nelly asked, pulling back.

"My parents work here." Ayden said. Nelly laughed, then got a look at the rest of them.

"Who are these guys?" she asked.

"Nelly, I have a very big fan of yours. Nelly this is Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." Ayden said, pulling her closer. "and her friends; Christian Ozera, Rose Hathaway, and Adrian Ivashkov." she added. Nelly smiled at all of them.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'd like to talk to you guys, but I have a show to do. Come into the back room after, okay?" she said. Everyone nodded. Nelly gave Ayden another hug before going on stage.

"This is so cool!" Lissa said. Ayden laughed.

"Who knew that Adrian's new girlfriend would have connections." Rose said. Adrian look at her shocked. She didn't even seemed jealous. He guessed her heart really did belong to Dimitri.

"Who's ready to party?" they heard Nelly over the mic. A bunch of cheering came from the crowed.

"Come on. Lets watch her from the front." Christian said.

They went to the front and partied along with the songs. When it came to a slow song, Rose went to get a drink, while Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Ayden kept dancing.

"I fell bad for Rose." Ayden said. "She has no one to dance with." she explained.

"She's not really into dancing." Adrian said.

"Still, she's standing there all by herself." she said. Adrian kissed her forehead.

"You have such a big heart." he said. She smiled up at him.

"You know what I've noticed." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know much about you." she said. He smiled.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"Anything, everything." she said.

"Alright." he said. He took a few seconds to think. "I'm 21. I'm the great grand nephew of our deceased Queen Tatiana Ivashkov,"

"May she rest in peace." Adrian added. He smiled at her.

"May she rest in peace." he said. "And my element is Spirit. Not much besides that." he said.

"What come with Spirit?" she asked.

"Well, I can see people's auras." he said.

"Wait. See people's auras? So you can see mine right now?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, what is it?" she challenged. He looked her over.

"Your glowing." he said. He didn't mention the black that always ringed the edges.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Your happy. That's what I see." he said. She smiled.

"What else comes with it?" she asked.

"As you know, I can heal. I also have a powerful compulsion." he admitted.

"That could come in handy." she said. He laughed, she had no idea.

"I can also walk through dreams." he said. She looked at him confused. "As long as your asleep, I can visit you in your dreams." he explained. She looked at him amazed.

"That's so cool. Can Lissa do the same things?" she asked.

"Her healing is more powerful, and she can't walk through dreams." he said.

"Are there more Spirit users out there?" she asked.

"I like to think there are." he said. She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Adrian." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel so happy." she said, and laid her head agianst his chest, her forehead touching his neck. He smiled and they swayed to the music.

Holding her so close like this, and listening to her breathing, it drove him crazy. Adrian had never felt this way before. He never felt so much for one perosn. Then he realized, he loved her. It didn't matter that they only met a couple day's ago, he had fallen in love with her. He fell hard. He loves Ayden.

"Ayden?" he called.

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't get mad at me." he said. She looked at him confused, but before she said anything, he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was warm and sweet. Filled with passion. It felt so right. When Ayden didn't struggle to pull away, he pulled her closer. She responded, finally. She opened her mouth to let him in. She wrapped her arms around him, making him get closer. This was it.

Adrian pulled away, to look at her face. Both of them breathing hard. Ayden opened her eyes and smiled up at Adrian. He smiled back at her. She giggled.

"It's about time." she said. He laughed and brought her back in fro a second kiss.

He knew now, that he can get over Rose. He's got his heart's desire, right in his arms.

* * *

**FINALLY! They finally realize their feelings! I'm sorry it took so long! Oh, and I just decided not to have Ayden's parents be such stuck up Meany-BO-Beanies. So that's why I added that scene in there. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! It's going to be filled with drama. TRUST ME! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love them! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	6. The Band

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own VA. I don't own any songs either. The plot however is mine. **

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been busy, and I've been having trouble with the story. I know whats going to happen, I just don't know how to write it down. You know? We've all had those days. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! You're all awesome. I love your reviews! So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

As promised, Ayden lead the group to the back room where the band chilled out after the show. When they got to the door, they were stopped by two big Guardians. Ayden smiled up at the both of them, recognizing them.

"Hi Brutus, hi Falcon." she said. The two guardians looked her over. A confused, and curious expression on their faces. The one on the right looked at her with an unbelieving smile.

"Ayden Fairmont? It couldn't be you." he said.

"What couldn't recognize me? Of course Falcon, its me." Ayden said. The guy smiled teasingly.

"Oh yeah? Then do the handshake." he said. Ayden rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. The guy on the left took her hand, Brutus. Then they did this secret handshake that was so fast that Adrian and the others blinked repeatedly to try and get what happened.

"It is her!" Brutus shouted, and hugged Ayden, lifting her up and spinning her around. Ayden laughed at his enthusiasm.

"What is this little thing doing here?" Falcon asked. Brutus put her down so she could answer.

"My parents work here." she said, while giving Falcon a hug.

"Say, how long has it been sense you've come to see us?" Brutus asked.

"Too long is my guess." Falcon said. Everyone laughed. Then the guardians got a look at the group behind Ayden. Then they bowed.

"Your highnesses." Brutus said.

"Please, don't bow." Lissa said. They got up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Falcon said.

"The pleasure is ours." Adrian said.

The two guardians smiled and nodded. They then got a look at Rose. They gave her proud looks. One that they rarely shared. They know what this girl has gone through, what guardian hadn't?

"Guardian Hathaway." Falcon said giving her a slight bow with his head.

"We are please to be in your presence as well." Brutus added. Rose blushed.

"I haven't really done anything special." she said modestly.

"You have been the most successful dhampir in the longest time. You are young, yet you have protected so many and killed so many. That is something special." Falcon said. Rose cleared her throat, obviously trying change the subject.

"You two are as much successful as I am." she said.

"Sorry, Falcon can get a bit mushy at times." Brutus explained. They all laughed. Then the door opened, and out stepped a tall moroi. He had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"What's all this noise?" he asked, looking at everyone. Then he saw Ayden. The once hard set face turned soft and adoring. He smiled widely and ran up to her, embracing her in his arms. Ayden wasn't the bit surprised at his actions. She was more awkwardly annoyed.

"Hi Derek." Ayden said. The guy didn't let go of her. Adrian noticed that the guy's hands were a little lower than the should be. The guy's aura was glowing with happiness. Derek was still holding onto her. Adrian cleared his throat to get the guy's attention. It got Derek to let her go, but he didn't look at Adrian, he looked at Ayden.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again." he said. Ayden gave him a small smile, and took a tiny step back towards Adrian. Derek looked at Adrian then back to Ayden. His aura turned a bit red. Adrian restrained himself from smirking.

"Well I'm here. Nelly told us to meet you guys after the show." Ayden said. Derek nodded.

"Come on in." he said.

They followed him inside. Giving the guardian's a smile. When they came in the whole band was there. The band consisted of two girls and three guys. Nelly was their lead singer, and lead guitar. She was the first to spot them.

"Ayden!" she shouted, running over to her. She gave her another hug. Then she smiled at the rest of them. "You guys finally decided to show up." she teased. Lissa smiled at her enthusiastically. Nelly smiled at her. "Princess Dragomir? Would you like to meet the rest of the band?" Nelly asked.

Lissa smiled even bigger. She nodded. "Call me Lissa, and yes I'd be honored." she said. Nelly laughed and grabbed her hand. She lead Lissa to the middle of the room. Then she whistled. It went quiet.

"Band members!" she called. "We have some special guests. Introduce yourself." she said, and gave the "special guests" a knowing smile. A moroi girl with short blond hair with blue eyes, played a melodic tune on the keyboard.

"I'm Celia. Keyboard, and back up singer." she announced. Lissa smiled at her, but before she said anything a nice violin sound came. They looked over in the corner, where a nice bronze haired moroi guy with green eyes stood.

"I'm Luke. Violinest, and band manager." he said. Then a low base sound came from across the room. Where Derek stood.

"I'm Derek. Base player, and co-songwriter." he said. Then after him came the best drum solo ever heard. Well according to Lissa. They looked over to see another moroi guy with brown hair and hazel eyes sitting by the drums.

"And I'm Robby. Drummer, and commedian of the band." he said. He got in a few laughs.

"Okay, how about we get the names of our guests." Nelly said, motioning over to Lissa. Lissa looked at the band adoringly.

"Hi I'm Lissa." she said, and waved at the band. She pointed over to her friends. "These are my friends." She said, motioning for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Christian." Christian said.

"I'm Rose." she said, with a wave.

"I'm Adrian." Adrian said. But before Ayden said anything, she was pulled into the arms of Celia.

"Oh my god! I couldn't believe it was you." she said. Ayden laughed, and rubbed her back.

"Hey, Celia." she said. Celia pulled back to let the others hug her, and meet everyone else. As she shook Adrian's hand, Luke came up to Ayden and gave her a light hug.

"Hey there Sparks." he said. Ayden lightly tapped him in the arm.

"Hey there butter fingers." she said. He laughed at his old nickname. He moved on to meet the others.

"Ayden." Robby said her name like it was so fragile it would break. Ayden's heart flew up to her throat. She ran into Robby's arms. They held each other tightly.

Adrian watched them, and felt a slight jealous. But he trusted Ayden. She wouldn't do anything, but he wasn't sure about Robby. The way he held her so close sent anger through him. But Adrian kept his cool.

The two finally pulled back from each other. Adrian then saw tears ring Robby's eyes. Why was he crying? The Adrian could hear sniffing, and it wasn't coming from Robby. Robby smiled at Ayden and rubbed her arms. Then Ayden looked up and turned around to look at Adrian. Adrian's heart dropped through the floor as he saw tears stream down her face. Ayden smiled at him and turned back to Robby. She grabbed Robby's hand and lead him over to Adrian.

"Adrian. This is Robby, Damien's best friend." she said, another round of tears threatening to come.

Suddenly Adrian felt bad. He didn't know. He just assumed that the guy was into her. He felt really bad for just judging him right off, without getting to know him. Adrian could have beat himself up over it. Instead he shook Robby's hand and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry. Losing a friend his hard." Adrian said. Robby smiled at him.

"Thank you. It really means a lot." he said. "and thanks for taking care of Ayden. I know she can be a handful." Robby said, patting Ayden on the shoulder. They laughed at the joke.

"Ya. She is. But she's a lot of fun to be around." Adrian said. Ayden smiled at him.

"What? No way!" they heard Christian shout, then Nelly and Celia laugh. "Ayden?" he called. Ayden looked over to where Christian, Lissa, and Rose, where talking to the rest of the band. "You used to be in the band?" Christian asked unbelieving. Ayden nodded.

"Ya. When we were in school toghether, and about a month after that." she said.

"Three months, my dear." Celia corrected.

"What did you play?" Rose asked.

"She was a goddess on the guitar." Nelly said. Everyone looked at Ayden shocked.

"I'm not that good." Ayden defended.

"Well you're the one who taught Nelly, and you know how good she is." Luke put in.

"You taught Nelly how to play the guitar?" Lissa asked.

"You bet she did. She was our lead guitar back when she was part of the band. Back then I was just the lead singer." Nelly said.

"Play us something." Adrian said, smiling down at Ayden. She smiled nervously.

"I don't think," she began, but everyone started to complain. "Okay." she said. Nelly handed over her guitar to Ayden. Ayden strapped it on, and shifted it to fit her.

"That guitar looks very sexy on you Ayden." Adrian said. The others laughed as Ayden blushed at his complement. She took a deep breath and strummed the guitar. She looked at Nelly.

"Why don't we play like old times." she suggested. Nelly smiled and nodded. Everyone got into position. Nelly in the front of the group with one of the practice mics, the rest of the band by their instruments.

"What song?" Robby asked.

"Think Like A Man." Nelly said. Ayden smiled at the selection. Nelly nodded at Derek and Ayden, sense they were the ones to start.

Ayden looked at Derek to know when to start. His wrist flicked, and they started to play.

**{Think Like A Man: by Orianthi}**

Must be you if the phone don't ring  
Here I am obsessing  
He loves me, yeah, he loves me not  
I tell myself I should just learn to shut up  
No I need to be like you

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb  
Surfing the channels till my senses are numb  
Shorten my attention span,  
I should think like a man  
Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away  
Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say  
Disappear and not give a damn  
I should think like a man  
I should think like a man

Oblivious it must be nice  
Nothing spoils your appetite  
You're checking out every blond in sight  
You're telling me that it's just all in my mind  
Yeah I want to be like you

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb  
Surfing the channels till my senses are numb  
Shorten my attention span,  
I should think like a man  
Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away  
Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say  
Disappear and not give a damn  
I should think like a man  
I should think like a man

I could save myself so much trouble  
I could save myself this heartache  
But it's the best advice I know I'll never ever take

Yea I got to, I need to, I want to be like you

Ignore my emotions emotions are dumb  
Surfing the channels till my senses are numb  
Shorten my attention span,  
I should think like a man  
Stick my foot in my mouth and just run away  
Turn off my cell, I ain't got nothing to say  
Disappear and not give a damn  
I should think like a man (x7)

They cheered their butts off. Giving them complements. They were so stunned that Ayden could play like that. It was so amazing. It was just so, not expected. The way Adrian smiled at Ayden gave her a warm tingling feeling. She liked it.

She put down the guitar, and then was attacked with a lovely embace, by Adrian. He kissed her forehead. He was so amazed by her, she just kept coming up with ways to surprise him.

"Now I said you holding that guitar was sexy." Adrian said. "But you playing that thing, making it look easy, now that's hot and sexy." he said. Ayden laughed.

It was like nobody was there. Just the two of them. Just like if it were just the two of them, they kissed. Ayden threw her arms around Adrian's neck, while his hands were at her waist and pulled her closer.

"Woohoo! Go Ayden!" Nelly shouted. Everyone laughed. Well not everyone. Derek had left the room.

* * *

Adrian was dropping off Ayden at her place. He wondered if her parents were still there. Their hands entwined, and Ayden hung to Adrian's arm. They joked and laughed as they walked to her place. When they got to her door, they stopped and just stared in each others eyes.

"I had a really great time tonight Adrian." Ayden said. He smiled adoringly at her.

"I did too. We should do this again." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm up for it." she said. He chuckled, and pulled her closer.

"Now, do I get a good night kiss?" he asked, with a sexy smirk. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What if I say no?" she asked. He gave her a sad frown.

"You don't want to kiss me?" he asked, playing along.

"Ummmm." she stalled.

"Come on this handsome face? You can't pass this up." he said. She laughed.

"Ya. Your right. Your just too cute." she said. She pulled him closer to her. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

Just as their lips were inches apart, Ayden turned her head and kissed his cheek. She pulled back and smiled at Adrian. He looked at her confused. She smirked at him.

"Good night Adrian." she said. Adrian smiled unbelieving at her.

"You tease!" he said. She laughed, and opened the door.

"Sweet dreams. Darling." she said. He smirked right back at her.

"I will. You'll be in them." he said. She giggled, and closed the door. Adrian stared at the door a moment longer and headed back to his place. He started to whistle, and realized he hadn't had a drink in a while. Whoa. Ayden was changing him. He smiled.

* * *

**BAM! Chapter ender! I will be updating the next chapter very soon. So please stay tuned. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it wasn't much, but hey, it showed some Ayden+Adrian love. Hey, I'm calling them Aydrain. Get it? Its in the spelling. Anyways, tell me what you think so far. Review! Thanks again! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT! **


	7. Birdy

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I aslo hope that this story won't go to fast for you guys. R&R ^_^**

* * *

Ayden sat in one of the courts coffee shops. She doesn't drink much coffee, so instead she was drinking some warm tea. She had a strange dream last night. One that felt all too real for it to be a dream. She wanted to share it with someone, but she didn't know who. Nelly had said that they'd be in court for a few weeks, getting rest for their next tour, but she must be busy. Ayden didn't tell her parents, even if they did have that talk Adrian had advised them to have. Ayden didn't feel like her parents were complete douche bags, but she didn't feel all warm and fuzzy with them either.

She took another sip of her tea. She could tell Adrian, but he wouldn't be up at this hour. Besides, it would be awkward to tell him that the dream was about him. She sighed and took another sip. Ayden looked up and looked around the room. Guardians lined the walls, as they always did. Ayden looked over to the cash register. A few Moroi guys were paying for their coffee.

Ayden looked back to her tea. She stared into it, thinking. The dream was like one she had never had. It was about Adrian and her. They were at the bar they had first met at. No one was there besides them. Adrian was smiling at her, the smile that always sent warm shivers down her back. He had walked over to her and kissed her. The kiss felt real. So hot and hungry. Ayden couldn't believe how she was feeling. No man had ever made her feel this way. As the dream faded, Ayden felt her heart shatter. She didn't want it to end. She woke up with her heart racing, and her lips tingling.

Ayden smiled into the cup as she recollected the dream. Her fingers brushed against her lips, remembering how wonderful they felt against Adrian's. She could feel her cheeks turn warm as she thought of him. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She was falling in love with Adrian Ivashkov. She knew it was a risky thing, because of his past relationships. All the girls, all the break ups. But something told Ayden that this was different. Maybe it was her own emotions.

She finished her tea, and decided to go walk around. A mornig, or in the moroi world, evening walk, was good for her. She could get the exercise, and the stress relief. She put a tip on the table and grabbed her sweater. She walked out of the coffe house, and headed toward the path that went to the gardens.

* * *

Adrian woke up with a smile on his face. He had a great nights sleep. He had a great night at the dance too. The best part about it was the kiss. The kiss that sent him a warm feeling into his stomach. The feeling only Ayden could bring him. He only regretted getting the hottest kiss in his mind.

He should go tell Ayden, but he was still smiling like a fool. He decided to take a shower and then go find Ayden. So he hopped into the shower, and found himself humming the song that Ayden had played last night. He laughed at himself. He's love sick.

He got out of the shower and put a plane black T, a nice sweater to go with it, and his favorite pair of jeans. He took about twenty minutes to style his hair just right. He finally got it to look messy, but sexy. He thought about shaving, but thought the shadow looked good on him. He smiled at how Ayden would react to it. He splashed on some cologne. Not a lot though, he didn't want to be drowning in it.

Once he was satisfied he went out in search of Ayden.

* * *

Ayden walked in the garden looking at all the flowers. It would be so sad when winter comes. The white blanket of snow, covering the lively color of the flowers. This is why Ayden loved spring and summer so much. She could see so many beautiful colors during these seasons. Winter was of course two seasons away, but she still dreaded the thought.

Ayden sat down on a bench near a patch of wild flowers. She watched as they swayed in the wind. The many beautiful colors blurring into a canvas of colors. It was enchanting really.

"Miss Fairmont?" a voice called. Ayden looked up to see Guardian Belikov. She smiled up at him.

"Good morning." she said. He smiled down at her.

"Good morning." he said. "Enjoying the scenery?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Can't really appreciate it when your asleep." she replied. He chuckled.

"It is beautiful." he said. She nodded in agreement.

"What's your favorite season?" she asked.

"I like all of them. One couldn't go without the other. They balance each other out." he said. She looked up at him with a sarcastic grin.

"I didn't know you were a poet." she joked. He smiled.

"What is your favorite season?" he asked. She looked back down to the flowers.

"Spring. It's the most colorful of the seasons." she answered.

"That's reasonable." he said.

"So what brings you to the gardens Guardian Belikov?" Ayden asked. He smiled at her.

"I just wanted a peaceful walk. It has been an exciting morning for me." he said. Ayden looked at him curious.

"Why what happened?" she asked.

"I have just received word that I will become a guardian again." he said. Ayden mouth dropped open and she let out a small squeak.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded. She jumped up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh! That is great news!" she shouted. She pulled back to get a look at his face. He was smiling fully. He was even more happy than she was. "Who's going to be your charge?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. They haven't assigned me to anyone yet." he said. She hugged him once more, and let him go stepping back.

"I'm so happy for you." she said.

"Thank you." he said.

"Dimitri!" they heard someone shout. They looked over to find a huffing Rose. She was smiling from ear to ear. "Is it true?" she asked. As if Dimitri knew what she was talking about he chuckled.

"It's true." he said. Her smile brightened.

"That's great! We have to celebrate!" she said. Dimitri nodded and turned back to Ayden. She could sense something about these two, but couldn't place her finger on it.

"Excuse me Miss Fairmont." he said. She waved him off.

"Go ahead. Have fun. Congratulations Guardian Belikov." she said. He smiled and nodded at her once more and then walked off towards Rose. Ayden smiled after him, she was happy for him.

Then her cell went off. She looked at the caller ID and found it was Nelly.

_HEY YOUR BF IS LOOKING FOR U_

Ayden wondered why Adrian was looking for her at the band practice. He knew that she always went on a walk in the mornings. She text her back.

_TELL HIM IM HEADED OVER TO HIS PLACE_

* * *

Adrian headed back to his place, after Nelly said that Ayden text her saying she was going to be there. He got to his apartment and found her just getting there. He ran up behind her and hugged her. She stiffened in surprise.

"Guess who?" Adrian said. Ayden relaxed at the sound of his voice. Adrian let go of her so she could face him. She looked at him pissed, but she was smiling. He smiled at her too.

"Do you know that I could have burnt your ass up for scaring me like that?" she asked. He laughed.

"Ya. Probably, but I couldn't help it." he said. She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. Then Adrian gave her a smug smile. "Did you have nice dreams?" he asked. She looked at him confused. He smiled a cocky grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I knew it was you!" she shouted, hitting him on the arm. "You and your spirit using power. You walked into my dream didn't you." she said. He laughed again.

"Yes I did." he said, then he gave her a sexy smirk. "I didn't know you could kiss me like that." he teased. She gave the smirk right back.

"I can kiss you in many ways." she said.

"Oh ya? Show me." he said. She laughed and turned around to go into his apartment.

"I could, but I wont." she said. He followed her inside.

They both sat inside his place drinking some wine, and joking around. Ayden had been to his place once, but she hadn't really looked around. So while Adrian went to get them more wine she looked around his kitchen. She found that he doesn't keep much food in here, mostly liquor. Some dishes, and mail. A fat envelope sat on his table. Ayden, being the curious tyke she is, picked it up.

"What's this?" she asked Adrian. He looked back to her and the envelope.

"Oh, those are some pictures that my aunt wanted me to have." he said. Ayden looked at the envelope.

"Pictures?" she asked curiouse. Adrian walked over to her, wine bottle in hand.

"I haven't opened it up yet, want to look at them with me?" he asked. She gave him a cute smile.

"You wont be embarrassed if some of your naked baby pictures turn up?" she teased. He kissed her cheek.

"Not at all. It'll only give me cuteness points." he said. Ayden laughed and followed him back into the living room.

She sat down next to Adrian on his couch. While he opened it she poured the glasses full of wine. She handed Adrian his cup as he pulled out the first photo. It was of Adrian's father. A younger version. His father was a very good looking man. He looked just like Adrian did, only his face was more round and his hair was slicked back.

"Add a hat and he looks like a guy from the mafia." Adrian said. Ayden laughed as Adrian pulled out the next picture. This one was of the queen and his father. His father looked around the age of thirteen in the picture. The queen had her arms wrapped around him and they both smiled in the picture.

"Were your aunt and father close?" Ayden asked. Adrian shurgged. He honestly didn't know.

He pulled out the next picture. It was a picture of the queen carrying a baby. Adrian smiled at the picture.

"Is that you?" Ayden asked pointing to the infant child. Adrian laughed and nodded.

"Ya. I was cute wasn't I?" he joked. Ayden laughed as she took the picture from Adrian.

He pulled out another picture, it was a little one. It was one of the photos you would get from a disposable camera. Adrian looked at the picture confused. It was a picture that was familiar to him, but not of him. It was a picture of a bald little boy and a girl. But the girl looked like Ayden. They were eating ice cream in the picture. Ayden got a look at it too. Her expression changed from curious to confused.

"Your aunt had a picture of me?" she asked.

"I thought it was you. Don't you have this picture?" he asked, remembering seeing these two in another picture, only they had their arms around each other.

"I think. Why would your aunt have a picture of me and Rocky?" she asked.

"Who?" Adrian asked.

"Rocky. The kid in the picture." she explained. Adrian still didn't get it. "Rocky is a kid I made friends with one summer. Before my Damien died, my family used to go up to our summer cabin. I made friends with Rocky. Well I didn't really know his real name. We called each other code names. He called me Birdy and I called him Rocky." she elaborated.

"So why does my aunt have a picture of you two?" Adrian asked. Ayden shrugged and took the photo from him.

"Hey look! There's writing on the back." she said. Adrian looked over to see that there was writing on the back. It was his mother's handwriting.

_Adrian and a friend name Birdy._

_Summer home, vacation with the Fairmonts_

Ayden and Adrian looked at each other confused. Then when Adrian looked back at the picture, he started to get small memories of the summer. The little girl, the family she was with, the pact.

"Oh. My. God." Ayden let out. They both started to laugh.

"This is weird." Adrian said.

"We knew each other when we were kids." Ayden said. Adrian pulled out another picture. It was them again. This time they were having a water gun fight.

"Do you remember any of this?" Adrian asked.

"A little." Ayden said. "I remember the water fight a little. The party our parents made us go to." she said rolling her eyes. Ayden then turned towards Adrian. "Do you remember the day we had to go back to school?" she asked. Adrian remembered.

"The day we made the pact." he said. He held out his pinkie finger. Ayden took it with her pinkie.

"Together forever." they both said. They looked up from their pinky's to each other.

"I guess we kept that promise." Adrian said. Ayden smiled.

"How time flys." she said. Adrian smiled back at her.

"Who knew the girl I used to find bugs with would turn out so hot." Adrian joked. Ayden laughed.

"Who knew the little bald kid I used to hang out with would turn out to be so sexy." she teased back. Adrian laughed along with her.

He leaned in to kiss her. She didn't pull back or tease him this time. She let their lips meet. They both were in a world of bliss. They kissed for the longer than they had before. Playing catch up. Adrian's hands traveled down to her hips. Her shirt was rolled up, and Adrian could feel the warmth of her skin as he touched her hips. Ayden moaned under his touch. Adrian pulled back to look down at her.

Both of them were breathing hard, and smiling.

"I've never been that loud before." Ayden whispered. Adrian chuckled. He bent over and kissed her again. He moved to her neck, making her moan again. Adrian loved the sound of her.

Then a jingling tune came from her pants pocket. Adrian got up and looked at Ayden. Ayden sighed and pulled out her phone. She checked the caller ID. It was her mother. She looked at Adrian wondering if she should answer it.

"She's going to keep calling you if you don't answer her." Adrian pointed out. Ayden sighed and nodded.

"Hello?" she answered. Adrian watched her as she spoke to her mother. "Ya." she said. "When?" she asked. A few seconds later Ayden sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, I'll be right there." she said, and hung up. She looked at Adrian.

"What's up?" he asked. She shook her head.

"My mom wants some mother daughter bonding time. She's busy the rest of the week. She's only open today." Ayden explained. Adrian nodded understanding.

"Go and spend time with your mom. It'll be good for the both of you." he said.

"I'm sorry." Ayden said.

"Its okay. We'll have plenty of chances." he winked at her. She giggled and kissed his cheek. She got to the door, and turned back to Adrian.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?" she asked. Adrian nodded and she left.

Adrian slouched back into the couch. He sighed and looked back at the wine and pictures. Even when she's gone I'm still turned on, he thought to himself.

* * *

**WHEW! It was getting hot for a moment there. Sorry I had to cut it off. But in all cheesy moments like those, you have to have to be cut off by your phone ringing. So let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far! It always makes me feel better to see a new one up there. So you know what to do for another chapter. Review! Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	8. Shattered

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own VA.**

**A/N: So it's going to go pretty fast. So please hang on and be patient. Thanks for the reviews by the way. They are awesome! You guys are awesome! Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Ayden was with Celia in her apartment. They were waiting for Nelly to get there so they could go out as planned. The band was leaving in 3 days, and this was the only time the girls could hang out. Ayden felt bad about not spending the day with Adrian. Seeing as it was their one month anniversary. Yeah, it's been a month. How time flys.

As they waited for Nelly, Ayden could sense an uneased vibe coming from Celia. Celia was biting her nails, and her foot was shaking like crazy. Her expression showed she was uncomfortable. But about what?

"What's wrong?"Ayden finally asked.

"What? Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" Celia let out in a rush. Ayden raised her brow questioningly.

"Well for starters, your biting your nails," she said taking Celia's hand out of her mouth, "your foot is shaking like it's having a spasm," she pointed to Celia's foot, "and your speaking really fast." she finished.

Celia started to bite her lip.

"Stop that!" Ayden scolded. Celia looked down. "What's wrong?" Ayden asked again. Celia shook her head.

"I promised Nelly I wouldn't say anything." she said. Ayden sighed. What's Nelly hiding this time.

"You know I'm worse than a strigoi when I'm pissed off." Ayden warned her. Celia sighed.

"Yeah. I know." she said. She looked up at Ayden. "Okay, but you have to swear you wont tell Nelly I told you. She'd kill me, or worse, kick me out of the band." she said. Ayden sighed. This must be big, for Nelly to kick her out of the band.

"I promise not to say a word to Nelly." Ayden said. Celia nodded, knowing Ayden was good on her word. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and took Ayden's hand.

"The other day, Nelly and I were headed to practice." she began. Ayden nodded. "Well we were passing the gardens and we saw Adrian." she continued. "With another woman." she finished. Ayden felt a bit of jealousy, but she trusted Adrian.

"Maybe it was just another friend of his." she defended.

"Do friends kiss each other?" Celia asked.

Ayden's heart fell out of her chest. This couldn't be true.

"Adrian wouldn't do that to me." Ayden said, only half heatedly.

"Ayden, I know you want to think the better of him, but Nelly and I saw them." Celia said. Ayden shook her head.

"Maybe you guys didn't see clearly." Ayden protested, but she knew better. Her heart felt like it had shattered. She couldn't believe it.

"When have Nelly and I ever lied to you?" Celia questioned.

"You didn't exactly tell me the truth." Ayden pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I am. We never told you because we knew you'd get hurt." she defended.

"So you kept it from me." Ayden said flatly.

"No, I mean, we didn't want to see you get hurt. Nelly and I both saw how much you like him. It would kill us to see you get hurt over him." Celia started to cry.

Ayden knew how much the band cared for her. It just hurts to know that they lied to her. But they lied to her because they cared. It was painful to see any of them get hurt. They were just looking out for each other. But Ayden wanted answers. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Celia asked.

"Where do you think?" Ayden called back, slamming the door shut.

Celia got up quickly and chased after her. Nelly was just headed towards them when Ayden walked past her.

"What's going on?" she asked Celia.

"She's going to kill Adrian." Celia gasped.

"What?" Nelly asked.

"She found out. I'm sorry." Celia said.

Nelly grabbed her and ran after Ayden, who was already 3 yards ahead of them.

"Come on." Nelly ordered.

* * *

Adrian was hanging out with the old gang. Lissa and Christian. Rose was off doing guardian stuff. The love birds had decided to take Adrian out for dinner. Seeing as he and Ayden have been going out for about a month. Adrian had let Ayden hang out with her friends. He thought it was nice, because Ayden might not see them for a while. He didn't mind. Besides, they could spend the whole day together some other time.

"Hey Adrian." Christian called. Adrian looked at him. "I think you in some deep shit." he said. Adrian looked at him confused.

"Why would you say that?" he asked

"Because your girlfriend is look at you like she's going to kill you, and her aura's on fire." Lissa said, pointing up ahead. Adrian looked up to find Ayden. Lissa wasn't kidding, she looked ultimately pissed. What was she mad about? He guessed he'd find out soon, because she was storming her way over to him.

"What's wrong Ayden?" he asked her.

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me Adrian Ivashkov. You know perfectly well what's wrong." she said. Adrian looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Tell me Adrian. Are you in another relationship?" Ayden asked. Her friends catching up to her.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Are you seeing someone else?" she asked.

He was shocked by her question, but he also felt guilty. How did she find out?

"Where are you getting this?" he asked.

"Don't dodge the question!" she shouted. "Are you or are you not, dating someone else?" she asked.

Adrian stayed quiet. What was he suppose to tell her? He couldn't lie. She always knew when he lied. Even when they were kids. He looked at her aura and Lissa had been right again. She was on fire. His quietness only added to that fire.

"I knew it." she said. Adrian looked at her confused. "I knew going out with you was risky. I was just too stupid to say no." she said.

"Ayden." Adrian let out.

"No." she said. "I won't be blinded this time." she said.

"Ayden please, just let me explain." Adrian said, reaching out for her. She slapped his hand away from her, and stepped back. Adrian's heart shattered from the move. She didn't want him touching her. Didn't want him near her. She wanted nothing from him. He had hurt her that much.

"Don't you ever touch me again." she said deadly. "I don't want your excuses." she added, her voice cold as ice.

She looked at him, into his eyes. The eyes she loves. Will love no mater what. But she couldn't take anymore heart break. Not after what she's been through. She looked at Adrian seriously.

"We're done."she said.

She could feel her heart break at her own words. She loved him so much. She loved this cheating bastard so much it hurts her.

"Ayden, please don't." Adrian begged. His heart was in so many pieces it looked like sand crystals. He couldn't believe Ayden was breaking up with him. How many women were going to steal his heart and break it? "What did I do?" he asked. She looked at him unbelieving.

"You were caught with our arms and lips wrapped around another woman." Nelly said. Adrian looked at the two girls.

"Wait!" Lissa shouted. "I know Adrian, and he isn't the kind of guy to finally settle down and then throw it away." she said. She knew she wasn't speaking the exact truth, but she knew that they loved each other. She wasn't going to stand there and let them throw it away.

"With all due respect princess," Nelly said. "I saw Adrian with my own eyes. There is no doubt in my mind, that Adrian cheated on Ayden." she said.

It panged Lissa to argue with one of the people she adored, but friends came first.

"There is no doubt in my mind either." she said.

"Adrian." Ayden said. They all looked at her. Tears ringed her eyes. "I just want to let you knew. My feelings for you were 100 percent real." she said.

She didn't even give Adrian a chance to comment on that. She turned and walked away. Her friends following. Adrian watched her go. His heart shattering even more. The woman he loved was now gone. What could he do? He cried.

"Adrian. Please tell me you didn't cheat on her." Lissa said. Adrian looked down at her.

"Monica came to see me." he said.

Lissa's mouth dropped open in shock. Her anger started to bubble. She hit Adrian on the back of his head.

"IDIOT!" she shouted at him, and stormed off. A confused Christian following her. Adrian knew he was in deep shit.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! An Aydrian split! But a great couple always has its ups and downs. What kind of a love story would it be if it didn't have conflict? So to get the next chapter updated sooner, you'll need to review! So go ahead and click that review button down there and let me knew what you think. How do you think they'll get back together? Will they get back together at all? Who do you think Monica really is? Review and leave an awesome comment. Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	9. Monica

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Really? I've been saying it for the past 8 chapters. Ok ok. I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. I only own Ayden, Monica, the Fairmonts, the Night Crawlers, and the plot. There happy?**

**A/N: So this is going to be a chapter where you get to hear Adrian's side of the story. I know some of you like the badass Adrian, personally I do too, but in this story it's his turn to find his love match. So the break up just totally destroyed him. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PS: I just finish Last Sacrafice. I already guessed most of what had happened, and seriously was shocked at the end. Please let me know your reaction to the ending of the book. **

**PPS: I read the book off my ipod, so I didn't read chapter thirty-five, and a friend of mine told me about the fight between Adrian and Rose. Don't know all the details though. Let me know what happened. Thanks! ^_^**

* * *

Adrian sprawled out on his couch. His mother and father hadn't come in to check up on him, not after the tantrum he threw when he got home last week. It's been a week sense Ayden had dumped him. He had tried everything he knew to talk to her. She shut the door in his face every time. It only killed him that much more.

He had another bottle of wine. He took the last of it in one gulp, straight from the bottle. He tossed the bottle to the floor. He rolled over on his side so he faced the T.V. Deciding to get his head into something else besides Ayden, he turned it on. A commercial about some perfume came on. A French girl was the spokes person for this. Adrian changed the channel, it only reminded him of the breakup. Monica is French. Monica the girl he was stupid to go out with.

The next commercial that came on was a preview for a new movie. It was about a couple that started out great, but then the guy cheated on her. He left her heartbroken and shattered. The girl had ran away from her old life, only to find a new one with another guy. This tormented Adrian even more. It was like the universe was telling him that Ayden was going to leave and find someone else. The world is so cruel.

With a groan, Adrian turned the T.V off and tossed the remote to the side. He turned onto his other side. Hitting his nose on the back of the couch. Why was he on the couch? The question came to him suddenly. How did he get on the couch? With a huff, he got up and headed towards his bedroom. Right before he got there, a knock came on the door.

I'm not answering it, Adrian thought. But what if it was Ayden, trying to finally listen to him. The little chance that it was her, was the only reason Adrian turned around and headed for the door. He got closer, then realized it wasn't Ayden. Worse. It was Christian.

"Adrian open up. I know your in there man. I can smell you." Christian said. Adrian opened the door slightly, peering out to see the blue eyed boy.

"What do you want?" Adrian asked.

"Let me in. Lissa sent me." he said.

"Why would I let you in just because Lissa sent you?" Adrian asked.

"Who else you have to talk to?" Christian pointed out. Adrian thought about just closing the door and going to bed, but the look on Christian's face showed the little fire user was actually concerned. Besides, Adrian was dying to get his side out there. He opened the door, and motioned Christian to come in.

"Wan't anything to drink?" Adrian offered.

Christian was looking around the place. He pointed towards the liquor bottles.

"Sure you didn't drink it all?" he joked.

"What? Me? Run out of boos?" Adrian joked back.

Christian shook his head, and sat on the reclining chair. Adrian sat down on the couch. The two didn't say anything. They sat there in silence. So quiet you could hear the tic-tock of the clock. Christian couldn't take the silence anymore. He clapped his hands in rhythm of the clock. He didn't want to start the conversation. What would he say? Adrian looked at him?

"What are you doing?" he asked. Christian looked at his hands.

"Breaking the ice?" Christian attempted at another joke. It actually got Adrian to smile a bit. But not really.

"What's with the clapping?" Adrian asked.

"Well some noise is better than no noise. Besides, I'm not going to force you to tell me about the Monica chick." Christian said, actually trying to get Adrian started talking about her. Adrian saw it, and sighed.

"Monica is – was my almost fiance." Adrian said. Christian stopped clapping, and gaped at him. The silence covered the room once more. Until,

"WHAT?" Christian nearly fell out of the recliner. "How? When? Why?" Christian asked. Adrian shook his head.

"After Rose dumped me, I was a mess. Not as bad as I am now." he said, motioning towards all the bottles on the floor. "My parents, thinking they could help, set me up on a series of dates. The one that I only clicked with was Monica." Adrian explained.

"So wait. You were going out with Monica while you were dating Ayden?" Christian asked. Adrian shook his head.

"No. Monica and I got into a fight. She said we were done, and that she wanted nothing to do with me. I was pissed so I went out for a drink. That didn't help, so the next night I went out for a drink. Didn't help either, so I thought third time's a charm. Third night, I met Ayden." Adrian thought about the night he met Ayden. When she stood up for herself, against that douche bag of a moroi, Adrian thought it was interesting to see her stand up for herself. She didn't seem like the type at the time. But now Adrian knew not to piss her off to much.

"Okay. So you were with Ayden, only after the third day after a breakup?" Christian asked, giving Adrian a you-player look.

"No. We were just friends at the time. It was the night of the dance that I realized that I," Adrian's heart ached at his next words. "that I love her." he said. Christian's eyes grew wide.

"Did you just say you love her?" he asked. Adrian nodded. Christian shook his head. "You are so messed up. You love a girl, yet you still cheat on her." Christian said.

"I didn't mean to!" Adrian snapped. Christian looked at him unbelieving. "I got carried away. Caught in the moment. It wasn't suppose to happen. I wish it didn't." he said. Christian gave him an interested smile.

"So what really happened?" he asked. Adrian looked at him.

"You want to know?" Adrian asked. Christian nodded. Adrian sighed. "Okay."

**~Back to that day~**

Adrian was excited to see Ayden today. Their anniversary was coming up. Sure it might seem sissy to some guys for the boyfriend to keep track of the days of his own relationship. But really, the only sissies are the ones who aren't committed to the relationship. He was going to try to get hints of what Ayden wanted for the special day. He headed out of his room, after styling his hair, the way Ayden liked it.

He could hear his parent's in the living room talking. It was normal though. They always had meetings, or just visitors coming by. Mostly to suck up about his aunt passing. Which reminded Adrian that elections were coming up.

He went into the kitchen first to grab an apple or something quick to eat, before he met up with Ayden. He saw an apple sitting in a straw basket, along with other fruit. The apple just seemed more appetizing compared to the others. So he picked the apple and headed toward the living room. He saw his parents and the guest.

His mouth fell open, and the apple dropped, rolling on the ground. Who he saw was Monica. The girl who swore up and down that she hated him and wanted no part in his life. She was now sitting in front of his parents looking like nothing had happened between them. He hadn't seen her in over a month and she sat there smiling at him, like she was happier to see me.

"Monica?" Adrian let out. She giggled and stood up. She walked up to him, but he stayed put. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Of course Adrian. Who else would it be?" she asked in her thick French accent.

"I thought, I didn't expect," he couldn't finish the sentence. So instead his father did.

"He's overjoyed to see you." his father put in. Monica smiled at him and hugged Adrian again. This time Adrian wasn't so stiff. He actually hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian asked her.

"I came to see you." she replied.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes. I couldn't stand the way we left things. I came back to get back with you." she said. Adrian looked at her shocked. "I couldn't believe at first when you father told me you went down hill after we ended things. I didn't know you cared so much." she added. Then Adrian turned angry. He looked at his father.

The man smiled at Monica. Adrian's anger was directed at him. His father knew about his relationship with Ayden. He knew how much he cared for her. The answer was obvious to Adrian why his father had done this. Ayden was a non-royal. All she was good for were her parents. Monica came from a highly respected family. Not really royal, but she was higher than Ayden. His father knew that.

"Adrian. Why don't you take Monica out. Show her around the Court." his father suggested.

"But I was going to-" Adrian began, but his father cut him off.

"Cancel. What could be more important that showing your girlfriend around Court?" he said.

Adrian narrowed his eyes at his old man. His girlfriend was Ayden. Ayden was more important than showing Monica around Court. Adrian looked at his mother for help. She looked just as defeated as he felt.

"Come on. It will be fun." Monica added. Adrian looked at her, her sweet gentle hazel eyes. They gleamed at just looking at him. Adrian didn't want to hurt her feelings, even if he wasn't in any type of relationship with her. Adrian sighed in defeat.

"Okay. Let me make a quick call first." he said. Monica nodded.

"Of course." she said.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed her number, already feeling guilty about what he was doing. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey babe." she said.

"Hey. Listen, I have to cancel our date." He started.

"Can I ask why?" she asked. She didn't sound pissed or anything, purely concerned is what she sounded like.

"Its complicated. Something came up." he winced at the lame excuse.

"Can I help in anyway?" she asked.

"No. I'll handle it." he said.

"Okay, be careful with whatever your doing." she said. He smiled.

"I will. I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't worry. You can make it up to me tomorrow." she said.

"Thanks. Bye." he said.

"Bye." she said, and they hung up.

Adrian felt horrible about what he was doing. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Adrian lead Monica around Court, as instructed. He chose spots he knew Ayden wouldn' be at. The problem was, Monica wanted to go see the gardens. Ayden would most likely be in the gardens. She loved it there. So much it was like she lived there. Even though she wasn't an earth user she loved nature. That's part reason Adrian loves her. She's a loving woman.

They got to the gardens. Adrian prayed that Ayden wouldn't be there. She wasn't. He sighed in relief. He lead Monica toward a bench. She didn't want to sit though. She walked around the flower patches, taking it all in.

A smile crept to Adrian's face. The amused look on Monica's face did it to him. It reminded him why he was so into her. What ever it was, it fascinated Monica. It could be the simplest thing, and Adrian found a way to amuse her with it. Whether it be flowers or a piece of string. That, and Monica had a killer body. She looked like a super model.

Her slim, long legs. Her perfect blond hair that came down to her shoulders in waves. Her eyes the color of the ocean. A bright smile. She was every guy's dream. She also had a sexy French accent. Who wouldn't think that hot?

"Adrian?" she called. He looked at her, noticing he was having an inner conversation with himself. "Are you okay? You seem, um, distant." she said. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Not at all. I'm fine." he reassured her. She smiled at him and walked up to him. She had to look up a little to look into his face. But with her long legs, she was almost as tall as he was.

"I've missed you Adrian." she said, cupping his cheek. He took her his and and covered her hand with it. He looked into her blue eyes.

"It's been so long." Adrian said. She giggled.

"Yes. It had been a long time." she said.

"Why the change of heart?" Adrian asked. She took his other hand, and stared back into his eyes.

"Because I knew I couldn't live with you thinking I was such a horrible person." she said.

"I didn't think you were horrible." he said honestly. Really he didn't think she was horrible. Think around the lines of a bitch.

"That is so sweet of you." she said. They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like minuets. Monica was getting in close. Adrian didn't know what to do. He felt draw to Monica, but he knew it wouldn't be right to kiss her.

He was torn. As if she could read his thoughts she whispered to him.

"Kiss me." she said. Adrian, being the brainless player he was, followed that order.

He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She kissed him fiercely. Like she had been thirsty for days, and Adrian was her pitcher of water. But something about the way she held him. The way he held her. It just didn't seem to fit. Not like it did when he kissed Ayden. They fit perfectly together. Adrian pulled back. Monica smiled at him, obviously proud of herself. Adrian took a step away from her, and her smile faded.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Adrian said. She looked at him confused.

"Do what?" she asked.

"This. You and me. It's not going to happen." Adrian tried explaining.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Adrian sighed.

"I'm not your boyfriend anymore. Nor will I ever be again." he said.

"I do not understand." she said. "You kissed me, and now you say that you are not my boyfriend." she said. Adrian nodded.

"I didn't mean to kiss you. It wasn't right. It was out of place." he said. She looked at him puzzled.

"If it wasn't right, correct it. Kiss me again." she said.

"No." he said. She looked even more confused. "What I'm trying to say is this." he took a deep breath. "I'm in love with someone and it's not you." he said. She then understood.

"You love someone other than me." she said.

"Yes. I'm sorry for the confusion." he said.

"That is why you said the kiss was wrong." she said. Adrian nodded. She looked at him, now sad. "I see." she said. Now Adrian felt bad.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't help how I feel." he defended. She nodded.

"I must confess." she said. "I do not think you and I would have made a good couple." she said. Adrian looked at her shocked, and confused. "Always with the fighting with you. No matter what I say, your say is final. I admit it was fine at first, but then you got a little annoying." she said.

"I was annoying?" he asked appalled.

"You didn't notice?" she asked.

"How could I? I was to peeved about your obsession with your looks. You always had to look right, always had to have painted nails. Hair straight, nice outfit." he said. She looked at him appalled as well.

Then they both laughed.

"Again with the fighting." she said. Adrain nodded. "So who is she?" Monica suddenly asked.

"Who?" Adrian asked.

"The woman you claim to be in love with." she said. Adrian smiled.

"She's smart, funny, sarcastic, she has a lot of integrity." Adrian said.

"She sound like a fine woman." Monica put in.

"She's amazing." Adrian said. Monica smiled.

"I would like to meet her. Only if we are considered friends." she said. Adrian smiled at her.

"Yeah. We could be friends." he said. Monica smiled.

"So were do friends get to eat here?" she asked. Adrian laughed and lead her over to sub shop down the path.

**~Back to Adrian and Christian~**

"Wait. So you really did cheat on Ayden." Christian said. Adrian threw a pillow at him.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Adrian retorted.

"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm." Christian barked back. The two boys stared each other down. But something else was on Christian's mind. "How does Lissa know about Monica?" he asked.

"She knew it when I was dating Monica. She figured it out on her own." Adrian answered. Christian nodded.

"So how are you going to get back Ayden?" he asked. Adrian shook his head.

"I don't know. I've tried everything to get to talk to her. I've even ambushed her in her dreams, but she's figured out a way to wake herself up before I even get a chance to talk to her." Adrian said, a little peeved. Christan looked uncomfortable, but he knew he had to tell Adrian.

"Well you better think of a way to get her back soon, because she might be leaving." he said. Adrian looked at him in shock and horror.

"What do you mean she might be leaving?" he asked.

"She's going on tour with the Night Crawlers. She's gotten permission from her parents, not that she needed it. Lissa told me she's already packing up her things." Christian said.

The Night Crawlers had postponed their tour because of Ayden. What Adrian did to her, left her heart broken and the band was there to pick up the pieces. So now she was going to go on tour with them.

"She's leaving for a whole year?" Adrian asked.

"And by what I'm hearing, she might not come back at all." Christian said.

It was like a thousand knives had stabbed Adrian. Ayden was leaving. And she might not come back.

* * *

**What did you think about that? Oh the suspense! Let me know what you think! Review. The more reviews the faster I'll update. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love it when I do. I love all your reviews! You are all so amazingly awesome! LURVS YOU! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	10. Plan in Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. How many times do I have to type this? You guys get it right?**

**A/N: Okay, so I guess your all guessing how Adrian will get her back. Well, please forgive me if you think the attempt is lame, but really it's suppose to be lame. So enjoy the chapter! **

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. As always, you are all so awesome. Thanks for following this story. Your awesome reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you. ^_^**

* * *

Adrian couldn't believe what he had heard. Ayden was leaving, and not coming back? How could she do this to him? She didn't even give him a chance to explain himself. How can she go without hearing him first? Adrian turned to Christian.

"When is she leaving?" he asked.

"I hear that they're starting of the tour here at court. The concert's tomorrow night." Christian said. Adrian raked his hands through his hair. How is he going to convince Ayden he loves her by tomorrow? Then another thing hit him.

"Shit." Adrian let out.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Tomorrow's Ayden's birthday." Adrian said.

"Oh, that burns dude. No pun intended." Christian said. Adrian shook his head.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he asked. Christian shrugged.

"Sing happy birthday to her?" he joked.

It was like a light bulb went off on in Adrian's head. He looked at Christian with a smirk. Christian recognized that look. It showed that he was going to be part of Adrian's plan. Which always got him into weird shit. Christian shook his head.

"What ever it is. Count me out." he said.

"Come on dude. You owe me." Adrian said.

"For what?" Christian asked.

"A lot of things. Just go with it." Adrian said. Christian narrowed his eyes at him.

"What exactly am I going to have to do?" he asked.

* * *

Ayden was in her room packing the last of the things she'll need. She went over the check list in her head. Clothes, check, phone, check, toothbrush, check, hair brush, check, elastic bands, check. She was going over everything, that she didn't notice Lissa and Rose coming inside. She only noticed when Lissa knocked on a near by wall. Ayden looked up alarmed.

"Sorry, the door was opened." Lissa said. Adyden gave her a small smile. "I didn't mean to scare you." Lissa said. Ayden shook her head.

"Just haven't had much sleep." she said. Rose looked her over. Baggy eyes, slouchy and slow motions. She was right, not much sleep. Adrian was walking into her dreams again.

"Do you want any help?" Lissa asked. Ayden rubbed her eyes, and waved her off.

"No, I got everything packed already. I think." she said, stifling a yawn.

"You should get some rest." Rose put in. Ayden shook her head.

"Too much stuff to do. I've got to be headed over to band practice soon." she said, actually yawning this time.

"Then take a power nap. I'll finish any packing you need, and Rose and I'll wake you up when band practice starts." Lissa said. Ayden opened her mouth to protest, but Rose cut her off.

"Rest. You'll need it." she said. Ayden and Rose had become friends over the month. Not the best of friends, but just enough to trust each other's words. Finally Ayden looked at the two girls, and nodded.

"Okay, but promise me you wont let me oversleep." she said. The girls nodded, and Ayden walked over to her bed. She plopped down on it, and sleep came over he quicker than expected.

As soon as Ayden was out the girls went to business. They searched her place. They looked everywhere in the apartment.

"Can you find it?" Rose asked. Lissa shook her head.

"No. He said it would be easy to find." she said. Rose sighed.

"Leave it to him to have us find a needle in a haystack." Rose said. Lissa laughed. The continued to search the place. Time was closing in. Where could it be?

"Rose, I think I found it." Lissa let out. Rose walked over to her. She looked at what Lissa was holding up.

"That's it?" she asked. Lissa nodded.

"I'm sure of it. Why would Ayden have it?" Lissa asked.

"Maybe it could already be hers." Rose said. Lissa shook her head.

"No. Look. There's a note from him on it. It's defiantly it." Lissa said.

"Why hide it here. She'd definatly find it." Rose said.

"I don't think she would. It would have been out in the open. Too obvious." Lissa said. Rose shook her head.

"It was right under her nose, and she didn't even notice it." she said. Lissa laughed. Adrian was smart hiding Ayden's birthday present here.

They could hear mumbling in the other room. Ayden was waking up. Lissa stuffed the gift into her sweater pocket. They headed back into the room, just in time too. Ayden sat up, looking annoyed and out of breath. Her aura showed that she was pissed. Ayden looked up at the two girls. She shook her head, and looked at her clock.

She got up and streched herself out. She turned back to Rose and Lissa. She smiled at the both of them, like nothing happened.

"Thanks guys. You were right. I needed that." she said. The girls smiled. "I think I'll take a shower before heading down to practice. You guys going to come watch the band today?" Ayden asked. Lissa shook her head.

"We're busy." Lissa said.

"Okay. Stop by if you want to." Ayden said, and headed towards the bathroom. "Thanks again." she said. Lissa and Rose waved good bye as they left the room.

When they got out of the building, they headed towards the deli, where they were to meet Adrian. Just as planned, Adrian was sitting at a table with Christian. When he saw the girls he smiled hopefully.

"Did you get it?" Adrian asked. Lissa handed it to him. He smiled down at it. "Great, thanks." he said.

"So you going to tell them, or am I?" Christian asked, a little teasing glint in his eyes.

"Tell us what?" Lissa asked. Christian burst into laughter.

"It's not that funny." Adrian snapped. It made Christian laugh harder.

"For God's sake, just tell us." Rose said.

So Adrian told them his plan. They listened to him, as he explained how he was going to pull it off. When he was done, Lissa and Rose stared at him. Adrian waited for their reactions. Well he got them, they both burst into laughter.

"Thanks. Great to know my plan is completely comical." Adrian said. Rose shook her head.

"It's a nice plan, but it's just," she couldn't stop the second round of laughter.

"Don't worry Adrian. I think you've got this one in the bag." Lissa said, but she too was laughing.

Adrian shook his head. Who cared what they thought. He felt that it was right. He stared down at the gift, and smiled. This had to be it. Otherwise, the love of his life might be gone from him forever.

* * *

**So did I get you curious? Do you really think I was going to give out the big surprise? Nah. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. To get the chapter up quickly, review! Thanks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	11. Hair and Make Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. Honestly, who thinks I do?**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with the family. To make it up to you I will be posting up to new chapters, without nagging you guys to review. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Ayden sat in the chair, nest to Nelly. She watched as Briell, the make up artist, did her magic. Nelly had instructed smokey eyed, and mystic make up. Ayden had asked for the minimum, but with Nelly around, got plastered with make up. As Briell finished up with Nelly the hair dresser came in.

"Ah, Nelly. You look beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Ayden looked through the mirror to see a tall good looking moroi. He had his hair kit in one hand and a cell phone in the other. His dark black hair was spiked and his hazel eyes glowed.

"Maurice! Your finally here!" Nelly shouted. The moroi laughed and came over to them. He set down his things and kissed Nelly on both cheeks.

"Its so good to see you. When you postponed I got worried." Maurice said. Nelly smiled at him.

"No, I was just watching over my girl." she said, motioning over to Ayden. Maurice turned and looked at her. His smile grew. He circled around Ayden, playing with her hair.

"I'm going to have fun." he announced.

"Ayden this is Maurice, our hair stylist. Maurice, my friend Ayden." Nelly explained. Maurice nodded and ran his fingers through the length of Ayden's hair.

"Your hair is so beautiful, and long." he said. He looked at Nelly and shook his head. "I could have done a lot of things with your hair, but you went ahead and chopped it off." he chastised her. Nelly shrugged him off.

"I like it short." she said.

"Me too. It gives you a punk rock type look. Great image for the band." Ayden said. Nelly smiled, while Maurice sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So who do I get to work on first?" he asked.

"You can work on Ayden. I've got to check on everyone." Nelly said getting up. "Celia was supposed to be in hair and make up twenty minuets ago." Nelly said dialing on her cell phone. "I'll be right back." she said, pressing the phone to her ear. She waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

Maurice walked behind Ayden and ran his fingers through her hair again. He smiled at her through the mirror.

"So what did you have in mind?" he asked. Ayden shrugged.

"Just whatever." she said. Maurice looked at her concerned. He could tell that something was bothering her. But being the gentleman he is, he didn't ask.

"I think we'll do a half up style. What do you think?" he asked.

"Sounds good." she said, giving him an obvious fake smile. He smiled back, and got started.

Ayden watched as he styled her hair. It looked like he was enjoying himself. She wondered if he was gay, but thought it would be rude to ask. Plus it was so stereotypical. Not all guy hair stylist were gay. Just too damn bad all the cute ones were.

Maurice pulled out his curling iron and plugged it in, so it would heat up. He continued but wondered why Ayden seemed so … depressed. Nelly had told him that she was a quiet keep-to-themselves type of person, but this was beyond that. Ayden looked like she was an empty shell. Maurice couldn't take it anymore.

"So what's got you down in the dumps?" he asked. Ayden looked up at hm through the mirror. She smiled.

"I'm not down in the dumps." she lied.

"Uh-huh. Do you fool Nelly with that smile?" he asked. Her smile vanished, and she sighed.

"I've been living inside of a soap opera." she said.

"What happened?" Maurice asked.

"I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me." she said.

"Ouch. I'm sorry." he said.

"Can I ask you something?" Ayden asked.

"Sure." he said, smiling at her.

"If you were in my place, would it be stupid to still love him, even after what he did?" she asked. He shook his head, with a smile.

"It's not stupid at at all. It's natural. The hard part is getting over him." He said.

"Kind of hard, when he keeps trying to talk to me." she mumbled.

"Well, have you two talked about it before?" he asked. She shook her head, without ruining her hair.

"No. I've been to upset, pissed, and sad, to even try to talk to him." she confessed.

Maurice checked the iron, not hot yet. He then looked at Ayden, straight in the face and said what he thought.

"It seems to me that he knows what he did was wrong. He's trying to explain things to you. First he'll send you gifts, then try to get to you, then beg and plead you to take him back. Only way to get it over with is to talk to him." Maurice explained. Ayden looked at him like he was some Zen Master.

"You know a lot about this don't you." she said. He gave her a knowing smile. He picked up the curling iron and went back to work. She sighed and closed her eyes.

She felt Maurice's fingers brush against her, and could feel her hair moving. It some what relaxed her. Just like when Adrian used to play with her groaned at the memory. Her heart fell to her stomach.

"Tell me." Maurice said.

"Do you want him back?" he asked. But then again, it didn't sound like Maurice. It was deeper, husky, and more familiar.

Ayden slowly opened her eyes. She was expecting to immediately see Maurice's face, but instead it wasn't him. Her heart flew up from her stomach, up to her rib cage. It was beating so loudly that China could here it. Did he just hear everything that was just said? She really hoped not.

With Adrian out of the picture, she was starting to warm up to him. But with what she just said, that might just break his heart. She swallowed, unable to say anything.

Who she saw was Derek.

* * *

**What's going to happen? What her answer? Does she want Adrian back? What's Derek got to do with anything? All answers will be revealed in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	12. The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. I only keep putting this up here so I don't get sued. **

**A/N: Well here's you next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This should clear up some confusion about Ayden and Derek. **

* * *

Ayden stared at him, unable to speak. Derek came closer to her. She didn't want to hurt him, again. He had gone through to much heartbreak to get this thrown at him.

"Ayden? Do you still love him?" he asked. Maurice stood off to the side, witnessing the whole thing.

"What do you want me to say?" Ayden asked. Derek sighed.

"It doesn't matter what I want." he said. "It's never been about what I want. I've told you over and over how much I care for you. That I wouldn't hurt you. But what I say has never gotten you closer to me." he said. He looked into her eyes. Ayden could feel the back of her eyes prickling, the sign of tears.

"Derek. I'm sorry." she said.

"For what? Playing with my emotions? Don't worry, it's not the first time you've done it." he said.

"You know that wasn't my fault." Ayden said.

"No. It wasn't. But you never tried calling me. Never let me know if you were okay. I hadn't heard from you until the night of the concert. When I did, you were with him!" Derek, cleared his throat to calm himself down.

"I didn't mean to leave. My parents made me. You know that." Ayden said.

"Yes. I know that. But not a single word from you." he said.

"I couldn't. My parents never let me out of their site. By the time they did, I thought you guys were over it." Ayden said.

"Apparently I wasn't!" Derek shouted, losing his cool again. "I worried about you endlessly. I was destroyed when you left. I never did get over it." he said. Ayden's throat tightened up at his words.

"When I left, you told me that you didn't want me." Ayden said. Derek looked at her hurt.

"I always want you. I love you. But your parents weren't having no as an answer. I only told you that so you would go." he said.

"That's only because they thought I ran away." Ayden said. "They wanted to make sure I was okay." she went on. "You didn't have to tell me that." she said. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I've regretted it ever sense then." he told her. Then he looked at her. "When I saw you with Adrian, I nearly lost it. You in some other man's arms was one thing I never wanted." he said.

"I'm sorry Derek." she said.

"You love him don't you." Derek said.

Ayden couldn't tell him. It would only make things worse between them. Besides, what use were her feelings. Obviously Adrian was over her. He hadn't tried to contact her in a while. The thought of him in that woman's arms tore at her soul. Why is she being so stupid? Adrian was the past. There was a guy standing in front of her, telling her that he loved her, and wouldn't hurt her. Why couldn't she accept that?

She knew why. Because she couldn't get over Adrian. There was something about Adrian she couldn't give up. It wouldn't be right to date Derek when she still had such strong feelings for another guy. She couldn't do that to Derek. Not after how much he'd done to help her.

"I'm sorry Derek." she whispered. Derek sighed.

"So that's it then. You and I are no more?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"I can't tell you how much I'm sorry Derek." she said. "This hurts me just as much as this hurts you." she said.

"That's where you're wrong." Derek said. "You have no idea how much I love you. But I want you to be happy, and if that means you're going to be with some other guy, then so be it." he said. Ayden shook her head, but couldn't speak. She held back the tears, not wanting to show any weakness, and not to ruin Breill's work.

"Please, don't hate me Derek." she begged. Derek sighed.

"I can never hate you." he said. Ayden looked up at him. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but she also saw strength. He'd get through this. She got up and hugged him. She felt his arms wrap around her. She squeezed him harder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." she said. He chuckled, and rubbed her back.

"Its been fun. Now it's time for the show, and for you to get your man back." Derek said. Ayden pulled back, and looked into Derek's eyes. He was right, if she was going to be happy, she needed Adrian back.

This was going to be the hard part. She nodded and turned to Maurice. He looked at her expectantly. She sat back on the chair, putting a solid, dedicated look on her face.

"Maurice." she called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I want you to make me look sexy. I don't care what you do. Just follow my order." she looked at his shocked face. "I'm getting my man back." she said. Maurice smiled at her and had a look of confadince.

"With my style, he'll be drooling all over you." Maurice said. He came over to me and started with her hair again.

"Derek." Ayden called. She knew this was going to hurt him, but he said that he wanted her to be happy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Get Breill back down here. We have work to do." Ayden said. Derek nodded, and headed out. "Oh, and Derek." she called. He looked back at her. "Thank you. For everything." she said. He smiled a little, and nodded.

"Anything for you." he said. Then disappeared out the door.

Ayden took in a deep breath. She was doing this. This was the day she would never forget. She picked up her cell phone, and dialed Nelly's number.

"Nelly? I have some major news. I'm going to need your help." she said. Ayden was dead set with determination. Adrian was as good as hers.

* * *

**So now they're both working up a plan. It'll be a while until I post up the next chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, I gues I should have elaberated that Ayden and Derek used to date. Well now that you know, it's less confusing. I hope. Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now if you want, I'm not trying to nag you this time, you can review. I always like it when you guys review. Again, Thanks! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	13. The Concert

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA. I seriously can't afford to get sued.**

**A/N: This is it! The final show down. Not really the last chapter, that's up to you guys and the reviews. Try to keep up with this chapter. It jumps back and forth from Ayden to Adrian. Please enjoy. Thanks for the reviews! Fills me up with goodness! ^_^**

* * *

Ayden was back stage with the band, waiting for their cue to come on stage. She was nervous. She wasn't sure if he'd be in the audience, but she had a pretty good feeling that he was. She knows Lissa and Rose were here, and wherever Lissa is Christian is too. So at least she has some fans out there.

She could hear the crowd roaring with excitement. This was big. She took big, deep breaths to calm her nerves. She hadn't preformed in front of a crowed in months, maybe even a year. She shook her hands, out of routine. The stage guy then handed her the guitar. She smiled a thanks to him as he helped strap it on her. She gave him a thumbs up to let him know she was good.

"You nervous?" Nelly asked coming up behind her. Ayden smiled at her best friend.

"A little." She admitted.

"Since this is our opening night, I don't blame you." Nelly said. Ayden nodded.

"Nelly, I just want to say I'm sorry." Ayden said. Nelly looked at her confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because of all this! The drama, for postponing your show, and I'm sorry, but I might leave the band." Ayden said. Nelly shook her head in disbelief.

"Why are you leaving the band?" she asked.

"Because I want to be with Adrian." Ayden's voice was small, but strong. She knew that what she had just said seemed stupid, but it wasn't to her. Nelly smiled at her.

"Why don't we compromise? You stay with the band until the tour is over, and Adrian can come with us." she said. Ayden's eyes widened.

"You'd seriously let him come with us?" she asked. Nelly nodded.

"He'd keep the boys company." she said. Ayden smiled and nodded, but then thought of a complication.

"What about Derek?" Ayden asked.

"If the guy is helping you win Adrian back, then I think he has the balls to get over you." Nelly said. Ayden nodded still unsure. "Just don't start making out in front of him." Nelly added. Ayden nodded again, but this time a little more confident in the plan. Then she sighed.

"This is _if_ I get him back." she said. Nelly took her by the shoulders.

"Ayden, you will get him back. No guy could ever just blow you off with how your looking right now. Even if he were gay. I'm telling you right now, that every guy is drooling over you." Nelly said. Her statement made Ayden blush. Sure she was over exaggerating, but still.

Ayden was waring a tight black shirt that showed off all her curves, with a nice open purple sweater over it. Her jeans were black, that fit her butt. Her hair flowed down in waves with the top layer clipped back in a half up style. Almost like it was at the first concert, but this time there was more color. Maurice had dyed parts of her hair a light purple and blue that showed against her dark hair. Her bangs came down across her face, but positioned so it wasn't in her face. Briel had done a fabulous job on her make up. Black eye liner, dark purple eye shadow, smokey look of course. Her lips full with a nice shade of pink. She looked totally hot.

"Thanks Nelly." Ayden said. She hugged Ayden with a huge smile. Then Luke came by.

"Hey, girls. Ready? Five seconds 'till show." he announced. The girls nodded and got ready to go on stage.

Adrian stood in position. Lissa and Christian just came back and gave him the thumbs up. Adrian nodded at the both of them. Rose and Dimitri were probably still up in the control booth. He was amazed out how Dimitri didn't question his motives. He guessed he would have done the same for Rose. Mia was in the control booth. She was the one Adrian was relying on. She was the whole show. Adrian looked up at the control booth. Mia waved at him, and gave him a thumbs up. He could see Rose and Dimitri guarding. Adrian nodded at Mia, letting her know he was ready.

"And now, put your hands together for, the one band you all love! The Night Crawlers!" the announcer said. Adrian looked up to see the band getting up on stage.

He saw Robby sit at his drums. Then he saw Celia get behind her piano. Then he saw Luke come out with his violin. Then he saw Derek strap on his base. Then Nelly came out. She didn't hold her guitar, she held nothing. She walked right up to the mic.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" she shouted into the mic. The crowed cheered. "I said; are you guys ready to rock?" she shouted louder. The crowed cheered louder. She laughed. "Alright! How you guys doing tonight?" she asked. The crowed went wild. "You guys are awesome!" she said.

Adrian couldn't see Ayden. Were was she? Wasn't she supposed to be up there with the band?

"Before we get started." Nelly said. "I'd like to introduce you to a very special friend. This person is the band's best friend. This person has been with the band sense the beginning. If you all would welcome her with open arms. Please say hello to, Ayden Fairmont!" she announced, motioning over to the side.

Adrian then saw Ayden come out on stage. All of his male hormones blazed. Adrian's jaw dropped at the site of her. Just looking at her was giving him blue balls. The way her pants fit her ass, the way her shirt showed her curves. Adrian took a quick intake of breath to calm himself down. He watched as Ayden waved at the crowed, her beautiful smile on her face.

"Ayden will be going on tour with us." Nelly said. "But that's not it!" she added. Ayden looked at her with a curious smile. "Today is her birthday!" Nelly shouted. Ayden kept the smile on her face, but it was obvious she wasn't happy about it. "So I want to wish her a very happy birthday, by letting her give you guys a kick ass show!" Nelly said. The crowed shouted happy birthday, and went wild.

"Thanks you guys. Hope you enjoy the show." Ayden said into the mic. Then she went to her spot on stage. She looked at Robby, and nodded. He smiled and raised his drum sticks. He beat them together. Then Ayden started the song.

**{Fallen Away, by Marion Raven}**

He comes to me  
He comes to me and I'm already gone  
He doesn't see  
He doesn't see that we're hanging on

Blocking out the pieces of today  
Trying to get back to yesterday

We're falling away  
And there's nothing left but rain  
No there's nothing left here  
All I hear is silence as I say  
We're falling away  
We're falling away

Falling away

I go to him  
I go to him and he's not really there  
We can't begin  
We can't begin to go anywhere

All is done, there's nothing left to say  
Memories of his smile fade to gray  
We're falling away  
And there's nothing left but rain  
No there's nothing left here  
All I hear is silence as I say  
We're falling away

And how can we care  
When it is so clear  
That we're not ending up where we're supposed to be  
Let's just forget now  
Let's forget somehow  
Let's not regret all the things that we used to be

My eyes still blur  
My eyes still blur from refusing to see  
I'm just not sure  
I'm just not sure that we're meant to be

We're falling away  
And there's nothing left but rain  
No there's nothing left here  
All I hear is silence as I say  
We're falling away  
We're falling away

All I hear is silence as I say  
We're falling away  
Falling away  
Falling away  
Falling away  
Falling away

Adrian watches as the smile on Ayden's face widens. She really does love playing. Adrian couldn't help but smile. He knew that with Ayden, he'd always be smiling. He looked up at the control booth to give Mia the signal, but the Nelly said something that caught his attention.

"Now, for the next song. Ayden would like to sing. She doesn't normally do this, but I'm helping her make emends." she said. Then Ayden traded off the guitar for the mic. She smiled at Nelly and took center stage.

"Hey guys. I know this a little bit of a mix up, but please bare with us." she said. She got hoots and hollers. The people loved her. Adrian smiled. Then Ayden continued. "I dedicate this song to a very special someone, who is very close to my heart. I shouldn't have ever let this person go, it was a huge mistake. So if he's out there, please listen to this song, and forgive me, Adrian." she said. Adrian could hear that her voice was a little shaky, but it wasn't from the nerves. She looked ready to cry. Ayden turned back to the band and nodded so they could play.

**{Had It All, by Kathrine McPhee}**

Why'd i have to go and be a fool again  
Why'd i have to go and make a big thing outta nothing  
I didn't know what i had  
'til you were gone  
It was right in front of me  
All along  
And now those days a same old story  
I'm feelin' more like faded glory

I had it all  
I threw it all aside  
Thinkin' there was more there i needed to find  
I had it all baby  
To give it away  
Blue skies sunshine and butterflies  
Those were the conditions that i left behind  
Why did i let it go to waste  
I had it all

So where are all the fireworks i thought I'd see  
I still haven't found the magic i was lookin' for that made me leave  
Oh no  
I traded in my comfort zone  
For empty nights of bein' alone

I had it all  
I threw it all aside  
Thinkin' there was more there i needed to find  
I had it all baby  
To give it away  
Blue skies sunshine and butterflies  
Those were the conditions that i left behind  
Why did i let it go to waste

Why did i believe that a little voice  
Led me down the path to this bad choice  
Why don't i listen to the angels  
When they sing oh yeah they sing  
Oh yeah oh

I had it all  
I threw it all aside  
Thinkin' there was more there i needed to find  
I had it all baby  
To give it away  
Blue skies sunshine and butterflies  
Those were the conditions that i left behind  
Why did i let it go to waste  
I had it all  
Why did i let it go to waste  
I had it all  
Why'd i have to go and be a fool again

By the end of the song Adrian was crying. He never knew that Ayden felt that way. He thought she hated his guts. He knew now, that what he was about to do was going to be worth it. He signaled up to Mia, and she nodded, she was also crying. Then the lights on stage went dim, and the crowed cheered their freaking heads off. Then slowly, a beam of light shown on Adrian. He looked up on stage, his gaze locked on Ayden. He raised the mic in his hands to his mouth.

Ayden's breath caught at the site of him. Her stomach flew up to her chest. This was so not happening, was it? She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw Adrian raise a mic to his mouth. She waited for him to say something, but instead he started to sing. He started to sing the happy birthday song, no music in the background, just his voice. Although he was a bit off on a few notes, Ayden couldn't help but smile in disbelief.

Adrian saw her smile, and his heart stopped beating. He continued to sing as he walked towards stage. The crowed parted as they saw who was singing. A few smiles, a few shocked faces, and some just pure entertained. Adrian walked on stage and faced Ayden as the end of the song came. Ayden was just staring at him now, she looked him up and down. He didn't pay any attention to the rest of the band, all he saw at the moment was Ayden.

Ayden reminded herself to breath. She stared into Adrian's green eyes. The eyes that she loved so much. She looked at the man that she loved so very much. She couldn't help the feeling inside her as she looked him up and down. He was in his usual attire. Black dress shirt, sexy messy hair, jeans, all his godly sexiness. As Adrian ended the song, she could feel her eye's start to prickle. She couldn't cry, no matter what.

Adrian finished the song, and stared at the woman who held his heart. He looked into her dark eyes. He could get lost in them for days. He wanted to reach out to her. To caress that beautiful face, to kiss those full lips. But he probably get slapped for that. He smiled down at her, and started to speak.

"Happy birthday Ayden." he began. Ayden stayed quiet. "I want you to know, that I did listen to your song, and I loved it." he said. A hint of a smile came across her face. "I also want you to know that, if anyone needs to be forgiven, it's me. I did something stupid, and I hurt you. But please understand that I've been beating myself over that sense it happened. I love you Ayden, with all my heart. Please forgive me." he said. The crowed let out a few "awe". Ayden looked at him.

"You know you did hurt me, really badly." she said. Adrian nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I've never done anything like this for a girl, except for you. Ayden I love you and I promise, if you give me a second chance," Ayden stopped his rambling.

"You didn't let me finish." she said. He stayed quiet. "What hurt me more, was leaving you." she said. More awe's from the audience. "Adrian, no guy has gone to such lengths to get me back." Ayden went on. "But your not just any guy. You're my guy." she said. Adrian smiled.

Ayden got up on her toes and brought Adrian in for a hug. Adrian immediately wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her familiar presence. He hugged her tighter, swearing never to let her go. Then, from the crowed, came one word.

"KISS!" someone shouted. Then they started to chant it. "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Well the two didn't want to disappoint the fans.

Adrian pulled back and took Ayden's face into his hands. She smiled up at him. He smiled back. He leaned down, and placed his lips to her's. She kissed him back, more passionately then she ever had before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer to him. The crowed was going wild!

When the two pulled back they smiled at each other, both so full of love, they had to say it.

"I love you." Adrian said. Ayden's heart skipped like five beats.

"I love you too." she said. Adrian smiled down at her, his heart beating so fast he might die. He brought her in for a second kiss.

This was the best concert of their lives.

* * *

**So what did you think of that? Do you want it to be the last chapter, because I have one more in mind. So review and let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed it! LOVE ALL Y'ALL! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


	14. Good Byes

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**A/N: I am so sorry my fellow readers! I have not posted in what seems to be forever! I've been plummeting into the depths of homework, and grades. School year is almost over and I'm working on my up coming year. Now I will stop dreading you with my life, and give you the chapter you've all been waiting for. Please. ENJOY!**

* * *

After the concert, Ayden ushered Adrian back to his place. She couldn't wait to tell him. She couldn't wait to be alone with him. Even if it was only a week or so, she felt like she had gone without him for years! She wanted him, and she wasn't letting anyone get in her way.

They got inside his apartment, and she locked his door. She turned around to face him. He stared at her adoringly, not even noticing what she was planning. He saw her aura, it was a bright color of pink. She was flustered, and she showed it. She looked at Adrian, her heart beating a mile a minuet. Adrian smiled at her, and she lost it. She pounced on him, sending them both onto the floor.

Adrian was shocked by her move, and wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't get hurt. He could feel her shake in his arms. He loosened his grip to see if she was okay. Her face was buried in his chest, and he could feel the wetness of tears.

"Ayden?" he called to her. Her grip on his shirt tightened. "What's the matter?" he asked. She sat up, her bangs covering her face. She didn't look up at Adrian. He didn't know what had gotten her upset, but he hated it when she cried. Not that she cried often. He sat up next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face, and brought her chin up so she had to look at him. Tears stained her cheeks, and her eyes were red and puffy. He smiled down at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her. She let out a small laugh.

"Because I finally have you." she said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer to her. One of his hands snaked around her waist, and the other was behind her neck. He slowly laid her down on the floor. Her free hand ran up his chest and then behind his neck, teasing him. He pulled back to look at her. She smiled up at him, the tears came to a stop.

"I'll never let you go Ayden." he said. She smiled even wider.

"Your going to have to. The plain leaves in six hours." she said. His smile faded.

"Your still leaving?" he asked. Her smile vanished too.

"Yeah. I'm still going on tour with them." she said.

"But, you can't go. We just got back together. We can't be separated again." he said, almost sounding like a spoiled brat. She laughed at him, and caressed his face.

"We wont be separated." she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I want you to come with me." she said. His brows shot up and his eyes started to bug out of his eye sockets.

"Come with you and the band? On the tour?" he asked. She nodded. "What about the others? What do they think?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. They don't mind. They think that you'll keep me sane. Besides, the guys are dying to get to know you." she said. He looked at her unbelieving.

"Yah right." he said. She laughed at him.

"Okay, they will be dying to get to know you. Plus it'll be a fun adventure for the both of us." she said. He sighed.

"And you sure it's okay that I go?" he asked. She nodded.

"It was Nelly's plan anyways." she said. He smiled.

"I'm starting to like Nelly more and more." he said. She laughed again.

"Don't get carried away. Luke is very protective." she said.

"Wait, Luke and Nelly are together?" he asked. Ayden sighed.

"Sort of. They don't date or anything like that, but it's so obvious they like each other." Ayden said. Adrian laughed.

"So its set then. I'm going." he said. Ayden smiled up at him.

"Who knows. Maybe Nelly will let you play a tambourine on stage at one of the shows." Ayden joked.

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you." Adrian said, leaning down to kiss her again. Ayden giggled, and melted in the kiss.

Both of her hands wrapped around his neck, and she felt Adrian's hands rome around her sides. She loved the feeling of him. She never felt this good before. She and Adrian were like a perfect match. They're body's fit perfectly, and they didn't have trouble in finding each others sensitive spots.

Suddenly Adrian pulled back again. Ayden laid on the ground, gasping for air, and her heart racing out of her chest. She looked up at Adrain, a little pissed and a little flustered. He smiled down at her with a cocky grin.

"I almost forgot." he said, reaching into his pocket, and pulled out the black velvet rectangular box.

Ayden saw it and sat up immediately. She gasped at the medium sized box. Okay it obviously wasn't a ring, but she didn't mind. She looked up at Adrian. He smiled down at her and held it out to her.

"Happy birthday Ayden." he said.

Tears ringed her eyes again, but she wouldn't cry again. She smiled at Adrian and took the box. With shaky hands she slowly opened it. She gasped at the site. Her heart fell through the floor, and her face turned hot and red. Her hand shot up to her mouth, and she looked up at Adrian surprised. He smiled at her reaction. She didn't care if she cried now.

She hugged Adrian so tightly he couldn't breath. He laughed at how red she had gotten. When she finally let go of him, she started to take the present out of the box.

It was a necklace with a silver chain. It was of a purple flower, with the letter A in the middle of it. The gems on it were real, and they gleamed in the light. Adrian took it from her and unclasped it. She lifted her hair, and he clipped it on her. It looked good against her olive skin color. She smiled down at the necklace and then looked up at Adrian.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." she said. He smiled.

"Your welcome." he said. "Would you be mad at me if I told you were I hid it?" he asked.

"Where?" she asked.

"In your apartment, right by our picture." he said. Her jaw dropped open, and then she hit him. He started to laugh.

"It was right under my nose, and I didn't even realize it!" she said to herself. Adrian kept laughing. He just loved Ayden's reactions. He loved her.

When he finally got a hold of himself, he reached for her, and brought her close to him. They looked deep into each others eyes. Both so full with love, and desire. Ayden still wanted Adrian, even more now than ever. As he leaned down she closed her eyes to receive his kiss. She loved the kisses he gave her. She loved him.

Adrian laid her down once more. Playing with the edge of her shirt. He could feel Ayden's warmth beneath him, and it drove him crazy. She played with the back of his neck and ran her hand down his back. Adrian couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Ayden, badly.

As his hand traveled up her shirt, Ayden moaned at his touch. She knew what he wanted and she wasn't refusing it. She let him pull her shirt of, and he started to kiss her neck. Soon both of them were exposed from the waist up.

"Ayden." Adrian stopped what he was doing to look up at her. She was red in the face with excitement. She smiled at him. "Are we seriously going to do this?" he asked. She giggled.

"Don't you want to?" she asked. He felt a little teased by that question.

"Yes. I do actually, but I wont if you don't want to." he said. She nodded at him and smiled.

"I want to." she said. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you." he said. She smiled at his words.

"I love you too." she replied.

Then night blurred into one full of bliss, pleasure, pain, and delight. Ayden didn't mind the pain she went through as Adrian claimed her. It was so worth it. Adrian was full of energy as he made love to Ayden. He had never felt so alive before. The two had each other, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

When Ayden and Adrian got to the plain, the other band members and their friends were there. Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were talking to the band when the two walked up to them. When they finally saw the love birds coming they started to cheer.

"Here's to the happy couple!" Celia shouted. Then pop! She opens up a bottle of champagne.

"Drinking this early in the morning?" Derek called. Celia gave him a Puh-lease look.

"Don't even start dark and gloomy." she said, handing him the first glass. He smiled at her.

"So Adrian you all packed?" Lissa asked. Adrian smiled and nodded.

"Were going to miss you man." Christian said, but in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry, when we get back I'll make sure to give you all the time in the world." Adrian said.

"Can't wait for that." Christian replied.

"Passengers are now boarding." The pilot announced.

"That's our cue." Luke announced.

"Come on crew! Lets bounce!" Robby said. They all looked at him. "What?" he asked. They all laughed.

Lissa was the first to hug Adrian and Ayden good bye. She smiled at the both of them.

"Have fun you guys." she said. "Not to much fun." she added quickly. "I'm serious Adrian. If she comes back pregnant, I'm having Rose beat the crap out of you." she said. Ayden couldn't hold in a laugh. Adrian only gave her a brotherly smile.

"I'll make sure I'll have tons of fun." he said. She shook her head.

Then Rose came up and gave each of them a nice, handshake. She smiled at them and said her goodbyes, as Lissa said goodbye to the band.

"Take good care of him. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into." she told Ayden. She smiled and nodded. Then Rose turned to Adrian. "I'm with Lis on this. She comes back prego, I'm cutting your nuts off and feeding them to the next strigoi that come around." she said to him. He smiled nervously at her. She smiled once more, and moved aside for Christian.

"Well all I got to say is; It was nice knowing you." he said.

"Were coming back Christian." Ayden said.

"Yeah, I know." he said, and gave her a smile. He hugged Ayden a hug goodbye, and shook Adrian's hand.

"Thanks for helping me out Christian." Adrian said to him. Christian nodded, not needing a thanks.

Then it was Dimitri's turn. He hugged Ayden goodbye.

"Take care of yourselves. Don't get into any trouble." He told Ayden. She laughed and nodded. Then he turned to Adrian. He held out his hand. Adrian looked down at it, then he took it. They didn't shake they both just stood there. Then they both took their hands back. "I wont say anything about you and Ayden. I think Rose's threat was enough." he said. Adrian actually laughed.

"Take care of her." he said. Dimitri nodded.

"I will." he said.

"Come on you guys! Don't just stand there. We have a world to conqueror!" Nelly shouted from the plane. Everyone laughed.

With final goodbyes, Adrian and Ayden boarded the plane. They sat next to each other on the plane, hands entwined. Nelly walked over and bent over to whisper something in Ayden's ear.

"How was your birthday sex?" she asked. Ayden's face turned completely red. Nelly laughed and walked back to her seat.

"What did she say?" Adrian asked. Ayden shook her head.

"I'll tell you later." she said. Adrian smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Your cute when you blush." he said. She looked at him even more embarrassed.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

Yep, they were back, just like old times.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. This is the last chapter, sadly. Well, I hope it wasn't so graphic for some of you. I thought it was a little under the graphic side, but whatever. I thank all of you who have followed this story to the end. Thanks for the awesome reviews too! That's what kept me going! Thanks again! LURVS from ME! ^_^**

**BoOkWoRm OUT!**


End file.
